Sny
by Satahe Shetani
Summary: Realny Sen Łączący to rzadkość w magicznym świecie. Ale wszyscy, którzy jakimś sposobem są związani z Harrym Potterem, oczywiście muszą go doświadczyć. Życie staje się przecież zabawniejsze, gdy Gryfoni i Ślizgoni łączą się w pary.
1. Chapter 1

„**Sny"**

**Część 1**

* * *

><p>Hogwart zawsze był miejscem, w którym wiele się działo, a plotki roznosiły się po szkole w tempie błyskawicznym. Prorok Codzienny również szybko dowiadywał się wielu rzeczy „z życia szkoły", jak zatytułowano nową rubrykę w gazecie. Dlatego nikogo nie zdziwiło, kiedy Hermiona, wściekła jak osa, rzuciła gazetą o stół.<p>

– Zabiję babę! – ryknęła na Wielką Salę, nie przejmując się tym, że nagle wszyscy spojrzeli na nią, wszelkie rozmowy ucichły, a ludzie zamarli. – Jeśli Skeeter _jeszcze raz_ napisze taką bzdurę, zamorduję ją tak, jak stoję! – Usłyszeli chichot dyrektora i równoczesne prychnięcia McGonagall oraz Snape'a.

– O co chodzi tym razem? – spytała Lavender, patrząc na nią błyszczącymi oczyma.

– _Jak dowiedział się nasz korespondent, Rita Skeeter, panna Granger została ostatnio widziana w towarzystwie pana Smitha. Patrzyli sobie w oczy, a sądząc z wypieków na jej twarzy, można dojść do wniosku, że właśnie była świeżo po pocałunku. W ten sam dzień jednak przechadzała się po Hogsmeade, przytulając się do pana Pottera. Jestem ciekawa, czy panowie wiedzą o sobie…_ – Aż się gotowała ze złości. Na Zachariasza Smitha wpadła na Głównej w Hogsmeade, a potem się posprzeczali. Wtedy czerwieniła się ze złości, a patrzyła mu w oczy, bo mierzyli się na spojrzenia. Potem z Harrym przytulali się, owszem, ale to było dla zabawy, był jej przyjacielem, do cholery! Miała prawo się do niego przytulać. W końcu Harry chodził z Luną, o co inne dziewczyny były zazdrosne.

– Nie przejmuj się, Hermiono – rzekł Harry, zajadając tost. – Po prostu jej się nudzi, już nie ma o czym pisać…

Dziewczyna spojrzała zamyślonym wzrokiem na stół nauczycielski. Opiekunka Gryffindoru rozmawiała z Dyrektorem, który uśmiechał się uprzejmie. Do ich rozmowy wtrącił się również Opiekun Slytherinu. Gestykulował żywiołowo, co jakiś czas wskazując na stół Gryfonów. Widocznie coś, co powiedział, obruszyło Minerwę, bo spurpurowiała i zaczęła go strofować. Ten nagle jej przerwał, aż wreszcie Dumbledore przerwał ich fascynującą rozmowę machnięciem ręki.

Wtedy oczy Snape'a spotkały się z jej. Poczuła, że robi się jej gorąco, krew uderza do głowy. Twarz jej płonęła, więc spuściła wzrok na swój talerz. Zaczęła kroić tost, a potem jeść, by jakoś nie zwracać na profesora uwagi.

Ginny zauważyła jej reakcję. Dyskretnie poklepała ją po udzie, żeby zwrócić na siebie uwagę Hermiony. Nachyliła się do przyjaciółki.

– Od jak dawna? – szepnęła.

– Niedawna. – Hermiona wzruszyła ramionami. – Pamiętasz tę historyjkę Harry'ego o lekcji eliksirów, na której Neville tak spartolił swój wywar, że ten pozbawił Snape'a szat i koszuli? – Zarumieniła się. – Był w samych spodniach. No i butach, ale to oczywiste.

Ginewra zaśmiała się.

– Nie mów, proszę, oszczędź szczegółów.

– Ha. Ha. Ha. – Hermiona spojrzała na nią podejrzliwie. – Czy mi się wydaje, czy naprawdę zerkasz w kierunku, w którym mi się wydaje, że zerkasz?

Ginny spojrzała na przyjaciółkę spode łba.

– Naprawdę etatowa Wiem-To-Wszystko – burknęła.

– Dzięki – wyszczerzyła się druga dziewczyna. – Ale na serio? Gin, błagam, Zabini i Malfoy? No nie, coś tu…

– Powiedziała Hermiona Granger, zabujana w Mistrzu Eliksirów, byłym _Ślizgonie_ – rzuciła złośliwie Weasley.

– Zamknij się! – ofuknęła ją Hermiona.

Na szczęście nikt tego nie usłyszał, więc mogły dalej rozmawiać o „Ślizgonach i ich seksownych tyłkach", jak to określała Ginewra. Granger wtedy się obruszała i fukała, że tak nie wypada mówić. Lepiej jest powiedzieć „Ślizgońscy przystojni mężczyźni" niż „Ślizgoni i ich seksowne tyłki". Lecz Ginny przewracała oczami i dalej mówiła po swojemu.

Śniadanie niemal minęło, kiedy Hermiona spytała się Harry'ego:

– A jak się ma Ron? Jeszcze nie wyszedł ze Skrzydła Szpitalnego?

– Ma wyjść dziś wieczorem lub jutro rano. Pani Pomfrey go poskładała jak trzeba.

Otóż miesiąc temu, w październiku, podczas treningu Qudditcha Ron próbował obronić przed jednym z rzutów Ginny, ale mu się to niezbyt udało. Zrobił tak zwany zwis leniwca, ale miał śliską dłoń, więc zleciał z wysokości około trzydziestu metrów i byłby się rozwalił, ale Harry, Hermiona i Ginny rzucili zaklęcie łagodzące upadek. I tak nieźle się potłukł, do tego stracił na trzy tygodnie przytomność. Z początku Granger zamartwiała się jego stanem, był jej dawnym chłopakiem, wciąż czuła jakiś płomyk, kiedy patrzyła na niego i Parvati, ale ta lekcja ze Snapem odmieniła jej punkt widzenia. Teraz widziała w Ronie brata, nie był taki, jak Mistrz Eliksirów. No i Severus – tylko w myślach pozwalała sobie na nazywanie go tak ku własnej uciesze, pewnego rodzaju fetyszowi – był inteligentny, a Ronald inteligencją nie grzeszył.

Teraz szła wraz z Harrym na zielarstwo, za nimi dreptały Lavender i Parvati. Ginny i Luna miały razem eliksiry.

Poszli do szklarni numer siedem. Profesor Sprout hodowała tu rośliny służące do leczenia, będące głównymi składnikami na bazę eliksirów leczniczych i Veristaserum, lecz były one niezwykle trudne w utrzymaniu. Dziś mieli się zająć dorosłymi mandragorami. Musieli rzucić na siebie zaklęcia ogłuszające. Hermiona stanęła przed Nevillem nim ten uniósł różdżkę.

– Ja to zrobię, Neville – mruknęła.

Lekcja zleciał im dość szybko na przesadzaniu oraz pielęgnowaniu mandragor. Na koniec mieli napisać wypracowanie o każdym stadium ich życia i właściwościach. Musieli przy okazji sobie przypomnieć materiał z drugiej klasy, kiedy mieli małe mandragory. Było to pięć lat temu, więc dla niektórych to było po prostu zadanie niewykonalne.

Po zielarstwie poszli na eliksiry – Harry cudem się na nie dostał. Zajęli miejsca, przyszedł Malfoy, Zabini, Nott, Smith, McMillan i na tym lista się kończyła. Hermiona była jedyną dziewczyną w całej klasie.

Snape wparował do klasy w blasku – choć bardziej odpowiednie porównanie to „w mroku" – swojej glorii i natychmiast machnął różdżką. Instrukcje pojawiły się na tablicy, sam profesor stanął przodem do nich, zakładając ręce na piersi. Spojrzał po ich twarzach, a na jego nie drgnął żaden mięsień. Nawet wtedy, gdy spojrzał na Pottera.

– Dziś, jak sami zauważyliście, warzycie eliksir zapobiegający krzepnięciu krwi w organizmie. Trudny, leczniczy eliksir. Czy poda mi ktoś powód, dlaczego w jego składzie są pijawki? – Ręka Hermiony wystrzeliła w powietrze. Mistrz Eliksirów uśmiechnął się drwiąco. – Jak zwykle nikt, a niby z SUMa z eliksirów dostali po Wybitnym – zakpił.

– Ja wiem! – szepnęła do siebie Hermiona, starając się zwrócić jego uwagę.

– Granger! Wszyscy wiedzą, że ty wiesz! – warknął (jak usłyszał jej komentarz?). – Wiem-To-Wszystko, za twoje zarozumialstwo Gryffindor stracił właśnie dziesięć punktów.

– Ale pan pytał, no to chcę odpowiedzieć! – zdenerwowała się dziewczyna.

– Granger, opanuj się! Zapominasz, z kim rozmawiasz! – wysyczał.

– Bardzo dobrze to wiem – warknęła, wstając. Zlustrowała go wzrokiem – nie, ona go pożerała – i zmusiła się do pogardliwego prychnięcia. – Rozmawiam z mężczyzną, który jest tak dumny, iż nie może przyjąć do wiadomości, że ktoś oprócz niego jest inteligentny.

Nim Snape zdążył się pozbierać, ona zebrała swoje rzeczy i wyszła, trzaskając drzwiami.

– Zaczekajcie tu! – zagrzmiał, a potem, wściekły, wybiegł z klasy za krnąbrną uczennicą. Złapał ją w połowie drogi do wyjścia z lochów. – Stój, Granger! – huknął.

– Zmuś mnie! – odwarknęła mu, idąc dalej.

To zdanie, tak krnąbrne, tak trafiające w jego płomyczek wściekłości, rozpaliło gigantyczny ogień. Drugi raz w swoim życiu, upokorzony – nie bała się go, to było upokorzenie, zranienie jego dumy – warknął słowa, które będą go prześladować pewnie do końca świata, ale teraz się z tym nie liczył:

– Stój, ty nędzna szlamo! – Samo mu się wymknęło. Kiedy się zorientował, przybrał chłodną maskę, ale zdziwiła go reakcja Granger. Lily się popłakała, a ona…

– TY TŁUSTOWŁOSY DUPKU! – Skierowała przeciw niemu różdżkę, lecz chwilę później się opanowała. Jej oczy pozostały spokojne. Podeszła do niego powoli, niemal ze strachem. Wtedy usłyszał „plask!" i poczuł piekący ból w policzku. – Żegnam – dodała na koniec Hermiona, odwróciła się na pięcie i poszła.

Zamurowało go. Jeszcze nikt – NIKT! – nie wyszedł z jego lekcji; nie odwarknął się mu po zostaniu przez niego Śmierciożercą; nie dał mu w twarz, uprzednio opuściwszy różdżkę. Później sobie z nią porozmawia, teraz musiał wrócić na lekcje… Zaraz, ma czerwony policzek, nie może wrócić w takim stanie. Mruknął szybko zaklęcie chłodzące, jego skóra znów była blada.

Wrócił do klasy, powiewając groźnie swoimi szatami. Szepty natychmiast ucichły, a on kazał im przygotowywać dalej swoje eliksiry.

Rozmyślał o Granger. Była ognista, niewątpliwie gryfońska, lecz jednocześnie taka po ślizgońsku chłodna i opanowana. Jeśli miałaby coś z Krukonów, to ich inteligencję, chociaż wątpliwą, porównując z nią. Musiał przyznać, że kiedy się wykłócała, a jej całkiem pokaźny biust falował, jedynie lata praktyki pozwalały mu oderwać od tego wzrok i patrzeć jej w oczy. Do tego biodra, którymi… _Snape, czy ciebie nie pogięło?_ – spytał sam siebie.

W tym samym czasie w pokoju Prefekt Naczelnej siedziała dziewczyna z nogami podciągniętymi do siebie, wypłakując się sobie w kolana. Wcześniej łzy po prostu powstrzymała, ale teraz już nie potrafiła.

_Jak on mógł? Jak on… _Załkała. _Wiedział, że to mnie zrani. Wiedział, że…_ Szloch wstrząsał jej ciałem. _Jakim prawem nazwał mnie szlamą? Sam jest jedynie półkrwi! Ugh, zabiję go!_ – warknęła w myślach, natychmiast odzyskując spokój. Furia zalała jej ciało. _Możesz sobie występować w moich snach, Snape, ale ci tego nie daruję!_

Dzisiejszy dzień przeleżała w łóżku, nie będąc w stanie iść na lekcje. Bała się, że wtedy zeszłaby do lochów i zamordowała Snape'a z zimną krwią.

Wieczorem, kiedy kładła się spać, wyciągnęła spod poduszki zdjęcie jej, Harry'ego, Rona i Ginny. W tle był Hogwart i Snape, który karał uczniów. Zaśmiała się. Lepszego tła wybrać nie mogli.

Odłożyła pamiątkę na jej miejsce pod poduszką, a potem poszła spać.

* * *

><p>Snape spojrzał na nią błyszczącymi, czarnymi oczyma, w których ona sama tonęła. Była mocno podniecona, nie chciała, żeby dłużej się ociągał. Jednak on powoli, leniwie pocałował ją w usta. Jęknęła, sięgnęła do jego szaty, lecz odepchnął jej ręce. Wsunął swój język do jej ust, drażnił podniebienie. Stęknęła, oddając pocałunek. Przycisnął jej głowę mocniej do siebie, napierając na jej ciało. Za plecami miała regał zawalony książkami.<p>

Jego wyczuwalna erekcja wbijała się jej w podbrzusze, dotykała bioder. A ona bezwstydnie ocierała się o niego. Powoli zszedł ustami na jej szyję, zaczął ją przygryzać, zostawiając ślady po ugryzieniach. Na złączeniu szyi z ramieniem zostawił jej bardzo wyraźną malinkę. Zassała powietrze, kiedy przyjemność przechodziła jej ciało falami. Jej prawa ręka gładziła kark mężczyzny, lewą wykorzystała do wplątania się w jego włosy. Czarne kosmyki były miękkie jak jedwab i wcale nie tłuste – musiały jedynie sprawiać takie wrażenie, bo były po prostu mokre.

Zamruczała głośno, kiedy jego męskość otarła się o jej żar. Powoli pozbył się jej szaty i krawata. Pozwolił temu opaść na ziemię, po czym zaczął odpinanie guzików jej białej koszuli. Odpiął cztery, kiedy Hermiona nie wytrzymała i chciała zacząć zrywać z niego jego szaty. Powstrzymał ją jedną ręką, drugą gładząc szyję, a potem pierś. Przez materiał stanika oraz koszulki czuł jej naprężony sutek.

Odpiął resztę guzików, odrzucił koszulkę za siebie. Miała na sobie jedynie bieliznę i spódniczkę. Przepisowa była do kolan, ale dziewczyna skróciła ją zaklęciem do połowy ud. Sięgnął do zapięcia stanika, odpiął je. Pozwolił Hermionie zrzucić biustonosz na podłogę. Warknął, patrząc na jej spore piersi. Jego usta natychmiast zacisnęły się na jednym z sutków, a ona jęknęła długo. Rękoma sięgnął pod jej spódniczkę, ściągnął mokre figi. Zarumieniła się uroczo, kiedy musnął jej kobiecość. Czując przyjemność w zawstydzaniu jej, delikatnie ją pogładził. Rumieniec Hermiony przybrał na sile.

Miał ściągnąć jej spódnicę, ale ona była szybsza – pozbawiła Severusa szaty, pozwalając jej opaść miękko u jego stóp. Zabrała się za spodnie, choć ręce trzęsły się jej z podekscytowania. Była dziewicą, ale naczytała się tylu książek, że miała pewnie większe doświadczenie od Lavender, Parvati i Ginewry razem wziętych. Kiedy jego członek został uwolniony, pogładziła go, powoli ruszała dłonią po całej jego długości. Oddech Snape'a przyspieszył. Musiał oprzeć się oboma dłońmi o książki stojące na regale, ponieważ czuł, że inaczej upadnie i umrze od jej dotyku.

Spojrzała mu w oczy, uśmiechnęła się uroczo. Błyskawicznym ruchem różdżki uczynił ich nagimi do końca, a potem odrzucił ją w kierunku – jak mu się wydawało – kanapy. Podniósł dziewczynę zdecydowanym ruchem, by ta owinęła się mu nogami w pasie. Oparł ją plecami o regał, a jego domagający się uwagi penis przyciskał się główką do jej wejścia. Zajęczała, szepcząc coś w rodzaju: „Zrób to, proszę!". I powoli wprowadził swój członek do jej pochwy.

Rozerwał jej błonę dziewiczą, czuł to, a Hermiona cicho zapłakała, lecz po chwili przerodziło się to w jęk rozkoszy. Dyszała mu w ramię, opierając się o nie czołem. Podniósł ręką jej twarz do pocałunku, a jego lędźwie same poruszały się w odpowiednim rytmie i tempie. Wykonywał ruchy frykcyjne podświadomie, niezależnie od reszty ciała, jakby jego biodra zyskały własny mózg. Dziewczyna, całując go i drażniąc jego język swoim, stękała i jęczała co chwila.

Wreszcie doszła, drapiąc jego plecy i krzycząc:

– Severusss…! – Opadła na jego ramię.

On również doszedł; orgazm falami przeszedł po jego ciele, kiedy całował jej gładką szyję oraz gładził urocze gniazdko na głowie Hermiony. On też krzyczał jej imię.

– Hermiona! Och, tak! – Jego przyjemność była równa jej i odwrotnie.

Uśmiechnęli się do siebie czarująco – Hermiona zalotnie, a Severus jak to tylko mężczyzna potrafi.

Ich twarze rozpadły się, jakby ktoś rozwalił garść piachu ręką.

* * *

><p>Hermiona usiadła gwałtownie na łóżku. Była mokra od potu i czuła gorąco między nogami. Jej ciało reagowało tak, jakby była podniecona. Wygładziła piżamę na piersiach, czując stojące, wrażliwe na dotyk sutki. Syknęła cicho z przypadkowej przyjemności. Na ustach czuła pocałunki, na całym ciele dłonie. Przełknęła ślinę, kiedy przygładzała włosy. Wyraźnie czuła, że ktoś je za nie ciągnął, skóra na głowie lekko ją bolała, jakby ktoś próbował jej wyrwać te włosy.<p>

Wstała, podeszła do lusterka wiszącego w pokoju. Ze zdumieniem pomieszanym z przerażeniem odkryła, że jej szyję zdobią ślady po ugryzieniach i – o zgrozo! – malinka.

* * *

><p>Severus ocknął się w środku nocy z pełną erekcją i mokrymi spodniami. Puścił taką wiązankę przekleństw i wyzwisk skierowanych do Merlin wie kogo, że sam Irytek mógł się schować. Niechętnie zwlekł się z łóżka, choć dałby głowę sobie uciąć, że jeszcze czuł pocałunki na swoich ustach i szyi, rękę zanurzającą się w jego włosy oraz kobiece ciepło otulające jego członek.<p>

Różdżką wyczyścił spodnie, za to ściągnął koszulę. Na plecach czuł dziwne pieczenie, więc stanął tyłem do lustra i spróbował odwrócić głowę, by się im przyjrzeć. Aż rozdziawił usta ze zdumienia (co raczej nie było za częstym widokiem) – jego plecy pokryte było drobnymi rankami oraz śladami kobiecych paznokci.

Następnego dnia dwójka czarodziei spotkała się pod Wielką Salą. Kiedy tylko się zauważyli, Hermiona spłonęła rumieńcem, a Snape spuścił wzrok. Obydwojgu nie umknęła reakcja tego drugiego, więc podeszli do siebie.

– Co się stało, panie profesorze? – spytała Hermiona w tym samym czasie, w którym Mistrz Eliksirów warknął:

– Co się stało, Granger? Rumienisz się!

– Ale odkrycie – mruknęła. Zapomniała o złości na niego, o ścianki jej umysłu obijał się wczorajszy sen. Do rana nie mogła zasnąć, próbując go sobie przypomnieć. A kiedy już sobie przypomniała, nie mogła zasnąć, odtwarzając go co chwilę. – Rumieńce to jedna z naturalnych reakcji na zimno, na przykład.

– Tu raczej nie jest zimno – zauważył, mrużąc złośliwie oczy. Czerwień na jej policzkach pogłębiła się. Severus dziękował wszystkiemu za to, że jest zdolnym aktorem. Do piątej rano leżał i rozmyślał o tym, o czym śnił. _Co mogło spowodować tę reakcję?_ – pytał się wtedy. A kiedy zyskał odpowiedź, czuł chorą przyjemność z tego, że w śnie kochał się z Hermioną. W tamtych chwilach to nie była Granger, choć była to jedynie mara senna.

– Profesorze? – usłyszał.

Zamrugał.

– Coś mówiłaś, Granger?

– Tak. – Skinęła głową. – Wybaczam panu szlamę – rzekła cicho. – Mnie też poniosło, przepraszam. – Spojrzała na niego błagalnie.

Przeklęta męskość Snape'a dała się złapać na tę słodką minkę i teraz wołała o jej uwagę, najwidoczniej również pamiętając sen. Severus okrył się obszernymi szatami.

– Wybaczam ci, Gr… Hermiono – westchnął. Jej oczy zrobiły się wielkie jak galeony. – Ale nie przyzwyczajaj się, Granger – rzucił i wszedł do Wielkiej Sali.

Dotarł do niego jej komentarz:

– Gdzieżbym śmiała, Snape.

Był wypowiedziany cichym, _innym_ głosem. Nie był to głos uczennicy, ale doświadczonej kobiety, która wie, czego chce. Ten głos miała w jego śnie, kiedy mówiła do niego cokolwiek. Dlatego go lekko zmroziło i cudem powstrzymał się, żeby nie zawrócić i nie rzucić się na nią.

* * *

><p>– Snape jest jakiś dziwny – zauważyła Ginny, kiedy jadła wraz z Hermioną śniadanie. Harry i Ron jeszcze nie przyszli. – Cały czas się na nas gapi, a kiedy tylko go na tym przyłapuję, patrzy się na Zabiniego i Malfoya.<p>

Hermiona spojrzała na Mistrza Eliksirów, który właśnie uciekał wzrokiem do stołu Ślizgonów. Rzeczywiście teraz intensywnie przypatrywał się Draco i Baise'owi.

– To dziwne – przyznała. Potem wstała, nie bacząc na to, że nie dokończyła śniadania. Chciała być w klasie pierwsza.

Udało jej się to, więc mogła przygotować kociołek i potrzebne ingrediencje – Snape szedł zgodnie z podręcznikiem, więc teraz powinni zająć się eliksirem na wrzody i brodawki. Usłyszała otwierane drzwi, więc spodziewała się zobaczyć jakiegoś ucznia. Jakieś fatum chciało, że był to sam Mistrz Eliksirów.

Wziął krzesło z jednej z ławek, usiadł naprzeciw niej. Patrzył jej w oczy. Natychmiast opuściła wzrok. Wpatrywała się w swoje ręce.

– Dziwnie się pan zachowuje – wydukała.

– Czyżby? – usłyszała drwinę. – Spójrz na mnie, Granger! – warknął.

Nie wykonała polecenia.

– Słyszysz? – syknął.

– Mam… Mam przeczucie, jakaś kobieca intuicja, że chce pan użyć legilimencji. A ja… Ja nie chcę…

– Spójrz na mnie, do cholery! – krzyknął, waląc pięścią o ławkę.

Podskoczyła, a on wdarł się w jej myśli. Jednak natychmiast go stamtąd wyrzuciła, a potem zablokowała.

– Nie pozwalam – wyszeptała.

Uniósł jej brodę ręką, choć się opierała.

– Chciałem się dowiedzieć, skąd masz tę malinkę, Granger!

Zamrugała.

– A co pana to obchodzi? To moja sprawa – jej twarz przybrała kolor buraka.

Uśmiechnął się najzłośliwiej jak umiał.

– Widzisz, Granger, skoro musisz wiedzieć, miałem dość… specyficzny sen z tobą w roli głównej… – Jego uśmiech pogłębił się.

Teraz w jej oczach zamigało kompletne oszołomienie, usta otworzyły się.

Uniósł brew.

– Coś cię spetryfikowało?

– Ten sen… I pan… Ta malinka i ugryzienia… – Zarumieniła się aż po szyję.

Analizując jej zachowanie i te niezbyt spójne słowa, dodać do tego reakcje… Jego mózg pracował na wyższych obrotach. Wreszcie przypomniał sobie krótką notkę z jakiejś książki. _Czasami zdarzają się Realne Sny – osoba, która ma taki sen, przeżywa go również na jawie, choć jest w stanie nieświadomości. Rzadziej zdarzają się Realne Sny Łączące, które powodują jeden sen u dwojga ludzi. Skutek jest taki sam – to, co było we śnie, zdarzyło się na jawie._ Czyli mieli Realny Sen Łączący? Czy to możliwe, żeby…? Nie, na pewno nie…

– Granger, mam pytanie ze sfery osobistej… – zaczął dość łagodnym tonem. – Do tej pory byłaś dziewicą, czy tak? – Kiedy skinęła głową z poważną miną, kontynuował, obawiając się odpowiedzi: – A czy dziś dalej jesteś dziewicą? – wyszeptał.

– Nie miałam nikogo w nocy. – Zamrugała. – Pan coś ukrywa – stwierdziła po chwili.

– Jeśli się nie mylę, przeżyliśmy tej nocy Realny Sen Łączący… – Ona dokończyła za niego przerażającym szeptem:

– Co we śnie, to i na jawie.

Wygiął krzywo wargi.

– Skoro już do tego doszło, to dziewicą raczej nie jesteś. I jakoś nie jest ci z tego powodu przykro – zauważył złośliwie.

Wtedy coś się zmieniło w jej zachowaniu; oczy zabłysły figlarnie, usta wygięły w kuszącym uśmiechu.

– Cóż, _Severusie_ – rzekła, naciskając na jego imię. Nim zdążył ją ochrzanić, kontynuowała: – Skoro mamy pierwszy raz za nami, to nie mam nic przeciwko… – Pocałowała go w usta.

Z warknięciem przyciągnął ją bliżej siebie.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Jeśli się Wam podoba, cieszy mnie to. Tak, wiem, chaotycznie napisane, ale miałam małe zaćmienie mózgu. I btw, wszystko dzieje się tak szybko, bo mam w planach więcej rozdziałów. Więc wybaczcie za non-canon i wszelką rozbieżność w wydarzeniach (pisząc dwa tygodnie chronologię do swojej własnej książki, dostałam wydarzeniopląsu).**


	2. Chapter 2

Dalsza część "Snów". Lubię pisać to opowiadanie, ale chyba niedługo zabraknie mi paringów. Wtedy dopiero będzie kaszana...

* * *

><p>„<strong>Sny"<strong>

**Część 2**

* * *

><p>Ginewra, po dniu pełnym stresu związanego z lekcjami, zajrzała wieczorem do pokoju Hermiony, ale jej tam nie było. Za to na łóżku przyjaciółki znalazła karteczkę:<p>

_Do Ginny._

_Jeśli to czytasz, wiedz, że mnie dziś tu nie zastaniesz. ZNASZ powód, ale nie będę opowiadać, żeby nie wyszło na jaw. Spotkamy się na śniadaniu,_

_Hermiona._

Młoda Weasley uśmiechnęła się. Och, tak, wiedziała, gdzie mogłaby być Hermiona. Skoro ona zna powód… Musi to dotyczyć Snape'a.

Skoro już o Ślizgonach mowa, przypomniała sobie uśmiechy Zabiniego i Malfoya. Były takie pewne siebie i… czarujące. Zarumieniła się na wspomnienie minięcia się z Draco, kiedy ona szła na zaklęcia, a on wracał z transmutacji do lochów na eliksiry. Otarł się o nią ramieniem. Jak się teraz nad tym zastanawiała, wymyśliła, że zrobił to specjalnie.

Wyszła z pokoju Hermiony, skierowała się do lochów. Nogi same ją tam prowadziły. W połowie drogi natknęła się na Harry'ego i Rona, którzy właśnie zakładali pelerynę-niewidkę, wykłócając się o coś.

– O, cześć, Gin – rzucili obaj, przypatrując się jej uśmiechowi i rumieńcom podejrzliwie.

– Co tu robicie? – spytała, obserwując ich zmrużonymi oczami. Ręce położyła na biodrach, więc wyglądała jak Molly Weasley. Ron odruchowo się cofnął, przełykając ślinę. – No, odpowiadajcie!

Harry zebrał się na odwagę, kiedy jego przyjaciel odwrócił wzrok.

– Nie wiemy, gdzie jest Hermiona, szukamy jej. Ron jej nie widział, a jest jej przyjacielem i byłym chłopakiem – wymamrotał.

– Nie mogliście się po prostu spytać mnie? – Uniosła brew. – Poza tym, widzieliście ją dziś na eliksirach, obronie, zaklęciach i opiece, więc…?

Obaj się skrzywili.

– Nawet nie mów nic o eliksirach. Snape odebrał nam dziś z dwieście punktów. – Ron miał kwaśną minę. – Do tego dokuczał Hermionie bardziej niż zwykle.

Na to stwierdzenie Ginewra uśmiechnęła się do siebie tajemniczo, rozpamiętując spojrzenie przyjaciółki, jakie ta rzucała w kierunku Mistrza Eliksirów. Doskonale pamiętała ten rozradowany błysk w inteligentnych oczach dziewczyny, która w dzień i noc wzdychała w stronę swojego nauczyciela. Pocieszeniem dla Hermiony, jej wsparciem i silnym ramieniem była Ginny, która również widziała w Ślizgonach dobrych partnerów. Tyle że ona miała większy dylemat: Blaise Zabini czy Draco Malfoy? Obydwaj byli wspaniali, ślizgońscy i męscy. Ale… No właśnie nie umiała znaleźć „ale".

Po minach chłopców domyśliła się, że odpłynęła. To spotęgowało u niej rumieniec, lecz po chwili uśmiechnęła się do nich. Usłyszeli sapanie i dyszenie. Na ich twarzach odbiło się czyste przerażenie.

– Filch! – szepnął Harry. Złapał Gin za rękę, wciągnął ją pod pelerynę. – Cii, niech nikt się nie rusza.

Trwali w ciszy i bezruchu przez kilka chwil, aż zza rogu wyłoniła się sylwetka woźnego. Pani Norris, jego kotka, łasiła się do jego nóg. Filch przeszedł kilka kroków, a kiedy niczego nie zwęszył, poszedł sobie. Odczekali jeszcze chwilę, dopiero później pozwalając sobie na westchnienie ulgi i ściągnięcie peleryny-niewidki. Harry wraz z Ronem utkwili wzrok w Ginny.

– Ty coś wiesz – powiedział do siostry ten drugi. – Znam to spojrzenie.

– Ja _nic_ nie wiem, Ron – rzekła Ginewra poważnym tonem. – A nawet jeśli, to ci nie powiem.

Potem oddaliła się w kierunku lochów, nie zaszczyciwszy chłopców ani jednym spojrzeniem. Przemykała korytarzami cicho jak myszka, tak się również zachowując. Dotarła do Wielkiej Sali. Tam natknęła się na trzech Ślizgonów – Pansy Parkinson, Draco Malfoya i Blaise'a Zabiniego. Cała trójka odwróciła się w jej stronę jak na komendę.

Ginewrę przeszedł dreszcz, kiedy spojrzała na twarze dwóch chłopców; Draco i Blaise uśmiechali się do niej zachęcająco, puszczając oczka, a Pansy prychnęła na jej widok. Próbowała skupić uwagę Dracona na sobie, lecz niezbyt się jej to udawało. Raczej było to niewykonalne, zważając na spojrzenie, jakie rzucał chłopak rudowłosej. Kompletnie awykonalne w przypadku obu Ślizgonów.

– Draco, co ci? – warknęła Pansy.

– Nic, Parkinson – powiedziała słodko Ginny, podchodząc do nich, świadomie kręcąc lekko biodrami. – Bo widzisz, prawdziwych mężczyzn nie obchodzą mopsy takie, jak ty. – Uśmiechnęła się kokieteryjnie. – Wolą takie dziewczyny, jak ja.

Pansy prychnęła, lecz po chwili była świadkiem spontanicznego pocałunku Ginewry z Draconem. Obydwoje się do siebie przykleili, a Blaise chichotał złośliwiej od chochlika. Parkinson nabrała powietrza w usta, chciała przywalić Malfoyowi, ale Zabini złapał ją za rękę, wykręcił ją, po czym szepnął:

– Nie radzę, Parkinson. Jeszcze pożałujesz. – Odepchnął ją w stronę lochów.

Dziewczyna poszła tam, kompletnie obrażona.

Tymczasem Draco wkładał właśnie rękę pod bluzkę Ginny, a Zabini tajemniczo się ulotnił. Zostali sami. No, _prawie_ sami.

– Można wiedzieć, co robicie? – usłyszeli zimny głos Mistrza Eliksirów.

Oderwali się od siebie z rumieńcami na twarzach. Każde z nich patrzyło w inną stronę.

– Nie mogę odebrać wam punktów – zaczął Snape. Gryfonka i Ślizgon spojrzeli na niego jak na wariata. – No albo odbieram Gryffindorowi i Slytherinowi, albo wcale.

– Od kiedy przejmujesz się Gryfonami, Severusie? – usłyszeli rozbawiony głos za swoimi plecami. Hermiona właśnie wychodziła z tajnego przejścia. – Cześć, Gin. Jak się masz, Draco. – Przystanęła przy zadowolonym Snapie.

– Mam to po tobie, Gryfonie od siedmiu boleści – sarknął.

Spojrzała na niego, unosząc kącik ust.

– Ostatnio było osiem, pamiętasz? Marudzenie – przypomniała mu.

Zaśmiał się, przyciągnąwszy ją.

– No tak.

Jeśli określić miny Dracona i Ginewry skonfundowanymi, byłoby to ogromne niedopowiedzenie. Szok wypisany na ich twarzach był tak wielki, że Snape po prostu… zachichotał.

– Och, no daj spokój, Gin! – warknęła Granger. – Przecież wiedziałaś o tym.

– Draco, a ty co? Przecież sam do mnie z tym przylazłeś – wymruczał Severus. Dla nich było to ciche warknięcie, ale Hermiona usłyszała w nim tę jedwabistą i głęboką nutę, którą tak uwielbiała podczas ich intymnych zbliżeń. – Już nie pamiętasz?

– Właśnie odwrotnie – aż za dobrze – szepnął Malfoy.

W końcu Granger pociągnęła Snape'a za rękę, szepcząc coś do niego. Odpowiedział jej bardzo jednoznacznym uśmieszkiem, by potem przenieść wzrok na tę dwójkę.

– Spadajcie – rzekł. – Darowuję wam, bo ty jesteś moim chrześniakiem, a tobie, bo masz więcej oleju w głowie od braci. – I poszedł, ciągnięty przez Hermionę.

Kiedy zniknęli za rogiem korytarza, Ginny i Draco zaśmiali się paskudnie. Dobrze wiedzieli, gdzie szła ta dwójka. Jeśli nie będą mieli dość samokontroli, pewnie nawet nie dotrą do połowy korytarza. Ale nie – to byli Granger i Snape. Super-Samokontrola Numer 1 oraz Super-Samokontrola Numer 2. Nikt nie miał z nimi szans.

W pewien sposób do siebie pasowali. Byli sztywni, zasadniczy i mocno stąpali po ziemi. Co prawda, Draco zawsze urządzał swojemu niemal ojcu wiele insynuacji na temat jego życia seksualnego („Pewnie rozmawialiście o eliksirach, kiedy mieliście orgazm".), lecz nie podejrzewał, żeby Snape podczas przyjemności rozmawiał z Granger o czymkolwiek. Jednak wolał się nie zagłębiać w szczegóły.

– Do zobaczenia, mój Smoku – wyszeptała Ginny, całując go namiętnie.

– Tak, do zobaczenia, Czarodziejko – odparł jej na to pomrukiem Malfoy.

Rozstali się cali w skowronkach.

* * *

><p>Draco leżał na Ginny i kochał się z nią całym sercem oraz duszą. Należał do niej tak, jak ona należała do niego. Całował ją po całym ciele, a ona szeptała jego imię i wyznawała miłość tyle razy, na ile tylko ją było stać w przerwach między jękami i okrzykami.<p>

Owinęła mu nogi wokół pasa, zapewniając mu lepszy dostęp. Ich ciała uderzały o siebie w zgodnym rytmie, Krople potu mieszały ze sobą. Języki prowadziły dziki taniec, który nie miał końca; Dracon żądał uległości, Ginewra nie chciała się poddać.

– Smok – westchnęła Gin.

– I jego Czarodziejka – dodał cicho Draco, wykonując coraz gwałtowniejsze ruchy frykcyjne. Czuł, że jego orgazm jest tuż-tuż.

Ugryzł swoją kochankę w szyję, zostawiając na niej odcisk swoich zębów; ukąszenie nie było mocne, ale na tyle niedelikatne, że zostawił ślad. Odwdzięczyła mu się malinką na ramieniu.

– Jak ja się teraz pokażę? – spytał ze śmiechem.

– Będziesz ją miał pod koszulą. – Zamruczała, kiedy wszedł w nią wyjątkowo mocno.

Po kliku chwilach oboje doszli – Ginny drapnęła niechcąco jego plecy do krwi, ale najwidoczniej ból był tym, czego potrzebował, bo pomiędzy krzykiem z rozkoszy, z jego ust wyrwał się jęk.

Wstali z łóżka, a Ginewra podeszła do etażerki przy łóżku, sięgnęła po szkatułkę. Stamtąd wyjęła medalion ze srebra, który dostała od swojej dalekiej ciotki Atydorfy. Ata powiedziała jej, żeby dała ten medalion „osobie, która będzie, według ciebie, wyjątkowa". Złożony z owalnego szmaragdu i srebrnych węży wokół kamienia, miał coś w rodzaju skrawka ładnie przyciętego pergaminu – oczywiście było to srebro tak żłobione – a na nim wyryte: _Miłość to pojęcie ogólne. Kocham cię to słowa magiczne._

Podała mu medalion, rumieniąc się. Spojrzał na nią ze zdumieniem, a potem obejrzał medalion, przyjmując go w dłoń. Uśmiechnął się do niej, potem dał go sobie nałożyć na szyję.

– Węże… Zawsze będę go nosił, Czarodziejko.

– Wiem, Smoku, wiem. – Uśmiechnęła się uroczo. – Ciotka Atydorfa, choć pełna miłości, była wyjątkowo ślizgońska. – Zaśmiała się. – Pewnie dlatego cię kocham. – Pocałowała go czule w usta.

Oddał pocałunek z całą pasją, na jaką było go stać.

– Wiem, maleńka, że mnie kochasz. Inaczej nie ofiarowywałabyś mi Medalionu Miłości.

Spojrzała na niego pytająco.

– Twoja ciotka wiedziała, co robi. Medalion ten wiąże magicznie i nierozerwalnie dwie osoby, które się naprawdę kochają. Niewątpliwie, Ata to wyjątkowa kobieta, którą miałem raz okazję oglądać na jednym z przyjęć ojca i matki. Zazdroszczę ci takiej ciotki.

– Nie żartuj. – Zaśmiała się.

Pocałowali się namiętnie, z żarem.

* * *

><p>Ginny jęknęła, po czym usiadła na łóżku. Czuła się dziwnie zaspokojona seksualnie, jakby dopiero co uprawiała seks. Tylko że to niemożliwe, bo cały czas leżała w swoim łóżku.<p>

Gdy jej ręka odruchowo powędrowała do szyi, aby się tam pomasować nerwowym, ale uspokajającym ruchem, wyczuła nierówność. Podeszła do lustra, które wisiało na ścianie w dormitorium dziewcząt, zapaliła różdżkę, mrucząc krótkie „_Lumos!_". Stłumiła okrzyk, kiedy odkryła, że z boku jej szyi widnieje ugryzienie.

Natychmiast spróbowała sobie przypomnieć swój sen, całkowicie oddając się intuicji. Przypomniawszy go sobie, z dużymi wypiekami, rzuciła się na etażerkę. Przetrząsnęła szkatułkę, ale nie znalazła – medalion zniknął.

* * *

><p>Draco nie należał do osób, które lubią spać, ale nie był też nietoperzem, więc o drugiej w nocy preferował sen. Kiedy jednak już się obudził i nie mógł zasnąć z powodu erekcji, zaklął i poszedł do łazienki. Umysł ręce, twarz, po czym udał się do kuchni po ciepłe mleko.<p>

Skrzaty od razu mu je dały, a potem wygoniły z pomieszczenia, mrucząc coś o szlabanach i uczniach. Wrócił do dormitorium.

Przez cały czas czuł, jakby coś zimnego dotykało jego piersi, ale brał to za złudzenie. Teraz jednak się zirytował, bo coś chłodnego uderzyło go w klatkę piersiową kilka razy. Szybkim ruchem ściągnął górę od piżamy, by ze zdumieniem odkryć medalion na szyi. Nie byle jaki – Medalion Miłości. Na prawym ramieniu odkrył za to malinkę.

Usiadł na łóżku, aż w końcu, o czwartej nad ranem, oświeciło go. Miał sen. Sen dotyczący Ginny. A na jego szyi wisiał medalion. Ramię zdobiła malinka. Zaśmiał się radośnie. Wiedział, co to, chociaż zdarzało się tak rzadko, że niemal wcale.

Realny Sen Łączący. Co było we śnie, odbyło się również na jawie. Uśmiechnął się radośnie. Miał pierwszy raz z Czarodziejką we śnie, który był prawdą.

* * *

><p>Na śniadaniu Ginny i Hermiona skierowały się, ku zdumieniu ogółu, do stołu Slytherinu. Tam usiadły koło Malfoya i Zabiniego. Natychmiast zaczęły się szepty na całej Sali, kiedy dwie Gryfonki, rozmawiając z dwoma Ślizgonami, nachylały ku nim głowy i chichotały. Jednak to Herry'ego i Rona najbardziej zamurowało.<p>

Hermiona mrugnęła do Draco.

– I jak potem z wami było? – spytała, podpatrując to na Weasley to na Malfoya. – No wiesz, jak sobie… _poszliśmy_ – zarumieniła się.

– Właśnie nic, panno Wiem-To-Wszystko – rzekł Draco. – A właśnie, Gin, też miałaś dziś sen o mnie? W którym dałaś mi _ten_ medalion? – Wyciągnął go spod szat, by pokazać jedynie przyjacielowi i dwóm Gryfonkom.

Blaise oraz Hermiona wytrzeszczyli oczy, a Ginewra skinęła niepewnie głową.

– Medalion Miłości – wyszeptali równocześnie. Spojrzeli po uroczej parce, która rzucała sobie nazbyt sugestywne spojrzenia. – Złączeni na zawsze…

– Czekaj – rzekła Hermiona. – Mieliście… i medalion… – Jej oczy zamgliły się. – Realny Sen Łączący, prawda? – Gdy Ślizgon skinął głową, zaśmiała się. – Coś za często się to pojawia. Też go miałam, dotyczył _sam-wiesz-czego_.

Później zajęli się dyskutowaniem o mało ważnych sprawach, choć cała szkoła szeptała za ich plecami.

* * *

><p>Wieczorem wracały do Wieży Gryffindoru w wyśmienitych nastrojach.<p>

– JAK MOGŁYŚCIE? – usłyszały oskarżenie płynące z ust Harry'ego i Rona.

Hermiona z Ginny spojrzały po sobie krzywo.

– Normalnie. Ślizgoni mają nietypowe poczucie humoru i są inteligentni. Dla przyjaciół mili, ale trzeba ich poznać – Granger wzruszyła ramionami, po czym uniosła niebezpiecznie brew. – Jakieś obiekcje?

– Tak! Mnóstwo! – warknął Ron. – Od kiedy to nagle zaczęłyście kumplować się ze Ślizgonami?

Ginewra poczerwieniała.

– Gdybyście poświęcili nam trochę więcej czasu, a nie mówili ciągle o Quidditchu, wiedzielibyście! – warknęła Weasley.

– Byłem nieprzytomny! – odparował jej brat.

– I tak łazisz za Lavender! A masz Parvati! – wytknęła mu to Hermiona.

Poczerwieniał zupełnie jak jego siostra przed minutą.

– Po prostu obie są ładne!

– A ty i Ginny łazicie sobie do wrogów – dodał ponuro Harry. – Nie wiem, kiedy…

Wtedy Granger tak na niego naskoczyła, że miał tego chyba nigdy nie zapomnieć, tak bardzo była na to wszystko wściekła:

– No właśnie, Harry, nie wiesz, kiedy! Gdybyś przynajmniej ze mną rozmawiał więcej w ciągu ostatnich dwóch tygodni, wiedziałbyś! Ale ty byłeś zbyt zajęty szwendaniem się po szkole pod peleryną! Żeby co robić? No? Łaziłeś noc w noc na Wieżę Astronomiczną. Po co? Żeby widywać się z Cho! Co ty widzisz w Chang? Jest chuda jak brzoza i głupia jak koza! A masz Lunę! – Po tym wyznaniu odwróciła się na pięcie i odeszły z Ginny w kierunku lochów.

* * *

><p>To nie było najprzyjemniejsze doświadczenie, ale czas, żeby Potter z Weasleyem dorośli. Nie mogli zachowywać się przez całe życie wrogo w stosunku do Slytherinu. Nie wszyscy, którzy stamtąd wyszli, to Śmierciożercy. Na pewno to wiedzieli, ale żeby jeszcze zrozumieli… Dlatego Hermiona wraz z Ginny były na nich obrażone.<p>

Zeszły po schodach, kluczyły w tajemnych przejściach i po chwili stały przed prywatnymi komnatami Seerusa Snape'a, do których Granger znała hasło. Dziewczyna wyszeptała więc szybko i nerwowo „_Ad rem_", a drzwi otworzyły się z cichym skrzypieniem.

Weszły do środka, Hermiona zamknęła cicho drzwi.

– Co to za hasło? – wyszeptała Ginny, chichocąc.

– Po łacinie, znaczy tyle, co _do rzeczy_. Praktyczny jak zawsze.

Weszły z przedsionka do salonu. Tam czekała ich niespodzianka w postaci Mistrza Eliksirów oraz Draco. Pili sobie Ognistą, grając w pokera dla rozrywki. Kiedy spojrzeli na swoje wybranki ze złowróżbnymi uśmieszkami, Hermiona poczuła, że robi się mokra w wiadomym miejscu, a Ginny nagle zrobiło się niewyobrażalnie gorąco.

– N-nie śpicie? – spytała Granger, patrząc na nich.

Malfoy uniósł brew, akurat pijąc z kieliszka, więc odpowiedział jej Snape:

– Jak widać – wymruczał.

– Czekaliśmy na was – dodał Draco. Potem rzucił karty na stół, jego gest powtórzył Severus. – Ha! Wygrałem!

– Raczej oszukiwałem, chciałeś powiedzieć – skrzywił się jego ojciec chrzestny.

– Ale nie widziałeś, więc się nie liczy – odparł spokojnie Ślizgon.

– Cóż, na szczęście ja też, więc patrz… – Poprawił swoje karty i Malfoy aż musiał przetrzeć oczy.

– Królewski poker? – jęknął. – Niemożliwe!

Snape zachichotał złośliwie.

– Teraz jesteś na mojej łasce, tak mówi zakład.

Dziewczyny podeszły do nich, stanęły obok swoich partnerów. Pytanie nurtujące obie Gryfonki zadała Ginewra:

– Czemu nie śpicie?

Odpowiedział jej starszy mężczyzna, który, wydawało się, był skupiony na kartach.

– Słyszeliśmy Pottera i Weasleya, spodziewaliśmy się was tu po jego reakcji. Chcieliśmy zaproponować wam grę w pokera właśnie.

Dziewczyny spojrzały po sobie z uśmiechami. Nie, te uśmiechy bardziej jednak przypominały banany. Tak, tylko tej żółtej barwy na zębach im brakowało, żeby była pełna zgodność.

Hermiona usiadła Severusowi na kolanach, wtulając się w niego. Przygarnął ją do siebie zaborczym ruchem.

Ginny usiadła obok Draco, objęła go. On również ją objął, a potem pocałował krótko w czoło.

– Zasady są takie: przegrana runda równa się ściągnięcie jednej części garderoby. Obiecujemy, że z Sevem – rozległo się głośne warknięcie – nie będziemy oszukiwać.

Gryfonki spojrzały po sobie zdezorientowane.

Ślizgoni wymienili złośliwe uśmieszki i spojrzenia pełne jedno- i dwuznaczności.

– Gramy płeć piękna kontra ta brzydka – wyjaśnił Mistrz Eliksirów.

– No aż taki brzydki nie jesteś – zaprotestowała Granger, składając na jego ustach przekonujący pocałunek.

Zasiedli do gry. Na początku mężczyźni dali dwa razy wygrać swoim wybrankom. Pozbyli się szat i koszul, pozostając w spodniach i innych dodatkach czy mniej rzucających się w oczy częściach garderoby. To z kolei podniosło pewność siebie dziewczyn, które zbladły po pierwszej przegranej. Ściągnęły szaty, patrząc na siebie niepewnie.

Potem był remis. Nikt się nie musiał rozbierać, więc kontynuowali grę, opowiadając przy okazji dowcipy oraz anegdotki. Mimo obietnicy, Ślizgoni kantowali jak się dało. Z kolei Gryfonki pozostały może i honorowe, ale za to w samej bieliźnie. Nie miały szans zmarznąć, bo w kominku hulał ogień, a oni, całą czwórką, podawali sobie butelkę Ognistej. Severus nie przejmował się tym, że jest nauczycielem, a oni uczniami.

Kiedy dziewczyny przegrały po raz kolejny, jęknęły głośno, uderzając głowami o najbliższe rzeczy, jakie miały w swoim zasięgu – w tym wypadku była to podłoga.

Severus i Draco zaśmiali się wyczekująco, niemal pocierając ręce z radochy. Oni sami pozostali w spodniach, pod nimi mieli bieliznę. Musieli przyznać, że dziewczyny umiały grać w karty i, chociaż nie oszukiwały, udawało im się wygrywać z dwoma kanciarzami.

– No już, panienki, wyskakiwać z gatek lub staniczków, do wyboru – wymruczał Mistrz Eliksirów złośliwie.

Patrzył na Ginny, ale nie tak, jak na Hermionę. Granger pożerał wzrokiem, rozbierał ją, kochał się z nią oczami, a na Weasley patrzył z uprzejmym zainteresowaniem faceta, którego po prostu z natury ciągnie do kobiecego ciała. Za to dostał w łeb od chrześniaka.

– Za co? – warknął.

– Nie patrz się na Czarodziejkę, masz swoją! – ofuknął go Malfoy.

Mężczyzna prychnął.

– To lepiej uważaj, gdzie ty lokujesz swoje gały, bo jak na razie widzę je na _mojej_ kobiecie! – syknął rozeźlony.

_Dwa zaborcze głupki_ – pomyślała Hermiona, przewracając oczami. _Ale to niewątpliwie urocze._

– Hej, panowie, może chcecie sobie popatrzeć? – spytała głośno Ginewra, żeby odwrócić ich uwagę od zamordowania się nawzajem. Ją zaczynała ich głupia kłótnia irytować.

Ślizgoni, ale jednak mężczyźni, spojrzeli z zainteresowaniem na swoje partnerki. Jak na komendę, Gryfonki odpięły swoje staniki i, uśmiechając się łobuzersko, ściągnęły je.

Snape wciągnął głośno powietrze, patrząc na piersi Hermiony. Teraz dziewczyna miała na sobie jedynie czarne koronkowe figi, które go podniecały do granic możliwości. Płonącym wzrokiem przebiegł po jej ciele, w myślach już się z nią kochając. Jego członek utworzył namiocik z przodu spodni, ale nie to teraz zajmowało jego głowę, a utrzymanie samokontroli przy niemal nagiej Granger. Nie wiedział, jak długo wytrzyma.

Malfoy niemal się nie opluł, kiedy patrzył na piersi Ginewry. Była taka podniecająca! Jej figura! Jej piersi! Jej twarz! Mógłby tak patrzeć na nią godzinami i nigdy, przenigdy by się nie znudził. Wiedział to, tak po prostu. Tak samo dobrze jak to, że kochał ją całym sercem. Poczuł, że jego penis właśnie zyskał własny rozum, bo prostował się i prostował, aż utworzył wyraźną wypukłość z przodu spodni. Nie miał jak zamaskować tej reakcji ciała, ale nie chciał, kiedy zauważył brązowe oczy Ginny pełne ognia i drgające gardło, gdy przełykała ślinę, patrząc na niego w to konkretne miejsce.

Nie wytrzymali. Kilka minut później Severus niósł Hermionę przerzuconą przez ramię, wynosząc ją i siebie do swojej sypialni. Draco i Ginny zostawił w salonie, wcześniej rozłożywszy zaklęciem kanapę dla nich. Kochał swojego chrześniaka, chciał dla niego jak najlepiej, więc akceptował również Ginewrę. Po bliższym zapoznaniu okazywała się osobą ciekawą i dość inteligentną, w przeciwieństwie do braci. Przypomniał sobie, że to zupełnie jak z Hermioną. Ona też przestała być Wiem-To-Wszystko, choć na lekcjach utrzymywał pozory.

Draco nie mógł uwierzyć w swoje szczęście posiadania rudowłosej osóbki na wieczność. Kochał ją do szaleństwa. Gdyby go zdradziła, zadałaby mu cios w samo serce.

Szczerze: bał się tego.

Bał jak cholera.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: No i w miarę mi się podoba, ale mam wrażenie, że są nieścisłości i niedopowiedzenia. Coś mi tu po prostu nie gra... Sami mi to uświadomcie, bo ja już nie wiem.**


	3. Chapter 3

Dobra, kolejny rozdział. Wybaczcie błędy i wszelaką rozbieżność.

* * *

><p>„<strong>Sny"<strong>

**Część 3**

* * *

><p>Pansy była wściekła. Draco rozmawiał z tą rudowłosą wywłoką, uśmiechał się do niej, a ona do niego wdzięczyła. Parkinson zacisnęła ręce w pięści. Dracon miał być <em>jej!<em> JEJ! Dlaczego zainteresował się tą Weasley? Przełknęła łyk soku dyniowego. Widocznie fatum jej nie lubiło.

– Pansy, coś ty taka? – spytała Milicenta Bulstrode, dosiadając się do przyjaciółki.

– Draco jest z Weasley – mruknęła Pansy, dziobiąc nożem tost. – To takie dziwne. Nieprzyzwoite. Niesmaczne!

Milicenta, dobrze wiedząc o uczuciu Ślizgona i Gryfonki (sama powiedziała Draco o spojrzeniach Ginny) uśmiechnęła się łagodnie.

– Ty nie mogłabyś być z Draconem, Pansy – zaczęła cicho i łagodnie, oczekując krzyku. Nie nadszedł, lecz usłyszała łagodne, pełne zainteresowania:

– Kontynuuj.

– Spójrz na Pottera – wyszeptała z chichotem. – Przyznam się bez bicia, że mi samej podoba się Ron. Ale Harry… Też jest niezły – skwitowała.

Pansy Parkinson, etatowa Ślizgonka pełną gębą, po krótkiej przemowie przyjaciółki zaczęła zauważać Harry'ego Pottera zupełnie inaczej, niż dotychczas. Widziała w nim nie wroga, ale młodzieńca, niemal mężczyznę, który był godny zainteresowania. Tej jego żywe, pełne iskry życia zielone oczy i wiecznie rozwiane czarne włosy. Potrząsnęła głową, a potem dała Milicencie sójkę w bok.

– Głupia! – syknęła do niej. – Teraz spojrzałam inaczej na Pottera i, cholera, podoba mi się!

Bulstrode zaśmiała się.

– Wiedziałam, że wolisz brunetów od blondynów, a Draco to przykrywka – rzekła radośnie do Pansy. – No ale ci się nie dziwię. Tobie by nie pasował zimny blondyn, dla ciebie najodpowiedniejszą partią będzie gorący, ognisty brunet z temperamentem i charakterem – mrugnęła do przyjaciółki, a potem wstała od stołu.

Parkinson spojrzała na swojego Opiekuna Domu, a potem na dyrektora. Obaj mieli dwie różne miny – Dumbledore był zadowolony z rozmów Gryfonek ze Ślizgonami, a Mistrza Eliksirów chyba mdliło. Zachichotała pod nosem. Rzuciła ostatnie spojrzenie Mlafoyowi, Zabiniemu, Granger i Weasley, po czym wyszła z Wielkiej Sali.

Zastanawiała się, jak mogłaby zdobyć Pottera. Cholera, pragnęła go zupełnie nagle! Przeklęta Bulstrode! Ona i jej niewyparzona gęba! Ale, z drugiej strony, w duchu dziękowała jej za zmianę punku widzenia. Był za to drugi problem – Pansy wolała brunetów, więc, chcąc nie chcą, spojrzała _zupełnie inaczej_ na swojego nauczyciela, Opiekuna Domu. Nie był tak przystojny jak Harry, ale no był tym pieprzonym brunetem.

Machnąwszy ręką, skupiła się na planie uwiedzenia Harry'ego Pottera – Chłopca, Który Przeżył. Było to bardzo zajmujące, szczególnie wtedy, kiedy chodziło się na historię magii. Jednym słowem: nu-da. Tak więc wykorzystała wolny pergamin do popisania go imieniem Harry'ego i swoim z jego nazwiskiem (po wszystkim aż wytrzeszczyła oczy). Ale ładnie to brzmiało, tak ogólnie: _Harry i Pansy Potter._ Także nie narzekała na swoją lekką obsesję na punkcie Złotego Chłopca.

Potem miała transmutację, więc przesiedziała ją spokojnie, notując wszystko, co powiedziała McGonagall. Pierwszy raz od siedmiu lat słuchała i wykonywała polecenia bez marudzenia (nie liczyć eliksirów). A kiedy wreszcie zabrzmiał dzwonek na przerwę, wyszła spokojnie z klasy, nie spiesząc się nigdzie. Gwizdała wesoło, będąc w chmurach.

* * *

><p>Harry pocałował się z Luną na korytarzu, przypierając ją do ściany. Wsunął język w jej usta, a ona oddała pocałunek. Ręce trzymał po obu stronach jej głowy, dziewczyna objęła go za szyję. Ich ciała nie stykały się ze sobą do czasu, kiedy Potter objął dziewczynę w pasie i przyciągnął do siebie.<p>

Usłyszał chrząknięcie, więc powoli odsunął się od Luny, puszczając jej dolną wargę, którą ssał. Spojrzał na przyjaciela z lekkim uśmiechem.

– To co, Harry, idziemy? – spytał Ron.

– A, tak, opieka – mruknął Potter. Spojrzał na Lovegood. Pocałował ją szybko, a potem delikatnie popchnął. – Do zobaczenia na lunchu.

Pomachała mu i odeszła w swoją stronę, a dwaj chłopcy skierowali się na lekcję Hagrida. Opieka nad magicznymi stworzeniami teraz była jedną ze spokojniejszych lekcji, na których mieli również dużo zabawy.

Tym razem Hagrid poprowadził ich nad jakąś rzekę. W sumie ni to strumień ni to rzeka. Ani małe, ani duże. Z wody wyłonił się koński łeb.

– To jest kelpia. Kto wi, co to? – spytał.

Hermiona jak zwykle się zgłosiła.

– Demon wodny, który wciągnie pod wodę każdego, kto jej zaufa – odparła Granger, a Hagrid uśmiechnął się.

– Ta, dziesięć punktów dla Gryfonów. No więc, ta jest moja. Nazywa się Diana. No i tego – zaciął się. Kiedy odzyskał wątek, Harry już go nie słuchał.

Wolał na razie nie rozmawiać z Hermioną na temat, który chciał poruszyć z Ronem dopiero w obecności jej i Ginny. Dlatego podszedł do przyjaciela i zaczął z nim dyskutować o Quidditchu.

Rozmawiali właśnie o nowej taktyce w meczu przeciw Krukonom, kiedy zaczęła się przerwa.

* * *

><p>Pansy śledził Harry'ego i Rona, kiedy ci naskoczyli na Granger oraz młodą Weasley. Przysłuchiwała się ich kłótni, a potem, kiedy Hermiona wykrzyczała Potterowi prawdę w twarz o tym, że nie interesował się nią jako przyjaciel, że chodzi z Luną, a spotyka się też z Cho, Parkinson przysięgła w duchu, że choćby miała je zabić, zdobędzie Harry'ego.<p>

Kiedy dziewczyny sobie poszły, specjalnie wyszła ze swojej kryjówki i wpadła na chłopaków. Gryfoni podpatrywali się na nią podejrzliwie.

– Co tu robisz, Parkinson? – spytał Weasley.

– Zamknij się, Wieprzlej! – warknęła Pansy nieprzyjemnym tonem. Ron zamilkł, a dziewczyna odezwała się do Harry'ego: – Potter, muszę z tobą pogadać – mruknęła niechętnym tonem.

Chłopak skrzyżował ręce na piersi.

– To mów, słucham.

Przewróciła oczami.

– Na osobności, idioto!

Pomimo jego protestów, pociągnęła go do pustej klasy. Zatrzasnęła drzwi, zamknęła je zaklęciem, a potem dodała takie, które nie pozwalało podsłuchać ich rozmowy. Dopiero wtedy odwróciła się do niego twarzą.

– Posłuchaj, bo to, co powiem, będzie ważne. – Wzięła głęboki oddech. – Harry, to głupio brzmi nawet dla mnie samej, ale – przełknęła ślinę – szczerze, podobasz mi się. Cały czas rozmyślam, jak cię wyrwać, co mi nie idzie najlepiej. Do tego fakt, że cię obrażałam, nie jest mi na rękę. – Nim zdumiony chłopiec zdążył się ruszyć, podeszła do niego szybko, złapała go za tył głowy i przyciągnęła do pocałunku.

Zanim zdążył odzyskać całkowicie kontrolę nad sobą, Ślizgonka uciekła.

* * *

><p>Harry szedł spotkać się z Cho na Wieży Astronomicznej. Pamiętał słowa Pansy, ale były one tak nierealne, że aż nieprawdziwe. Ron poradził mu, żeby dziś zrezygnował ze spotkania, jednak Pottera kusiło ciało Krukonki.<p>

Dotarł tam pod peleryną-niewidką. Zauważywszy Chang przy oknie, zrzucił z siebie magiczny płaszcz, schował go pod szatą i dopiero wtedy zaszedł ją od tyłu.

Przytulił ją, wdychając zapach jej włosów. Luna pachniała truskawkami, Cho wanilią. Kiedy odwróciła się do niego przodem, pocałowali się na powitanie, jak to mieli w zwyczaju.

Teraz jednak Gryfon czuł, że robi coś niewłaściwego, złego. I nie było to zdradzanie Lovegood z Chang i na odwrót, ale coś krzyczało w jego sercu i duszy, by natychmiast przestał się tak głupio zachowywać, przeprosił dziewczynę i wrócił do dormitorium. Zignorował głosik, pogłębiając pocałunek.

_ZOSTAW JĄ WRESZCIE, PAJACU JEDEN! TY CEPIE NIEMYTY! WRACAJ DO DORMITORIUM! NATYCHMIAST!_ – wrzasnął na niego głos.

Odskoczył od Krukonki jak oparzony.

Cho miała wypieki na twarzy, ale jej oczy były pełne zdumienia dla jego nietypowego zachowania. Harry chrząknął.

– C-co się stało? – spytała szeptem. Zrobiła krok w jego stronę, na co on się cofnął. – Coś nie tak? – spytała z niepokojem.

Chłopak potrząsnął głową, jęknąwszy z frustracji. Niemal wyrywał sobie włosy z głowy.

– _Wszystko_ jest nie tak! – syknął wrogim tonem, co jeszcze bardziej zdezorientowało dziewczynę. – Ja, ty, Luna.. Nie, to nie jest to!

– Harry, nie przeszkadza mi Lovegood… – zaczęła Cho.

– Nie chodzi o was! – wrzasnął. – Nie mogę, po prostu! – Zbiegł schodami w dół, nakładając po drodze pelerynę-niewidkę.

* * *

><p>Długi, namiętny pocałunek był przedsmakiem tego, co ich czekało. Pansy jęknęła, po czym odchyliła głowę, dając Harry'emu dostęp do swojej szyi. Potter wykorzystał to i zasypał tę część ciała dziewczyny pocałunkami i ugryzieniami. Jęczała mu prosto do ucha, ale nie mogła przestać się ocierać o jego ciało. Wyraźnie czuła jego erekcję.<p>

Zamruczała mu do ucha, gładząc paznokciami jego kark. Jęknął gardłowo, odchyliwszy głowę do tyłu. Pansy złożyła na jego szyi pocałunek, a ich ciała nie przestawały się o siebie ocierać w bardzo intymny sposób. Z gardeł obojga wydobywały się jęki i stęknięcia przyjemności, pot mieszał się ze sobą, gorąco przenikało przez skórę do kości. Ręce Harry'ego wędrowały od krawędzi jej koszuli, pod nią, aż wreszcie pięły się powoli w górę.

Pansy nie mogła się doczekać ich dotyku na swoich piersiach. Kiedy w końcu ją dotknął, krzyknęła krótko. Poczuła w podbrzuszu silne napięcie, które zogniskowało się u styku jej nóg. Miała ochotę ocierać się swoim gorącem o jego fallusa. Pogłaskała dłonią wypukły namiocik w spodniach, teraz to Harry jęknął, ale długo. Ślizgonka zamruczała z zadowoleniem.

Wreszcie pokusa była zbyt silna, więc przysunęła się do niego bardzo blisko, stanęła na palcach, żeby móc pocierać się o jego członek swoją rozpaloną kobiecością poprzez materiał dżinsów. Uczucie było niewiarygodne. Ich głośniejsze oddechy mieszały się ze sobą, kiedy dziewczyna nie przestawała się o niego ocierać, a chłopiec masował jej piersi.

Ślizgonka, nie przestając się ruszać, rozpięła stanik. Pozwoliła Harry'emu rozpiąć sobie koszulkę, ściągnąć ją razem z biustonoszem. Gryfon, nie czekając na nic, zamknął usta na jej prawym sutku. Zdławiła okrzyk. Za to złapała go za włosy, przyciągnęła bliżej siebie, odczuwając rozkosz z każdym liźnięciem, zassaniem i ugryzieniem.

Wreszcie sięgnęła rękoma do guzików jego koszuli, zaczęła je szybko odpinać. Wreszcie uwolniła jego tors z materiału, po czym przejechała mu językiem od pępka aż po szyję. Nim się spostrzegli, wyskakiwali ze ściągniętych spodni, nogami zdejmując również buty i skarpetki. Przylgnęli do siebie, całując się namiętnie. Erekcja Gryfona wbijała się jej w brzuch.

– Potter – wysapała Pansy, kiedy przestali się całować. Uśmiechnęła się do niego zmysłowo.

– Parkinson – odgryzł się jej Harry.

– Po prostu… Ugh! – wykrztusiła, kiedy podniósł ją za biodra i docisnął główkę swojej męskości do jej wejścia.

Chłopiec spojrzał na nią błyszczącymi zielonymi oczyma.

– Gotowa? – wychrypiał.

– Jak nigdy dotąd – wyszeptała dziewczyna, położywszy mu głowę na ramieniu.

Wszedł nią jednym pchnięciem, Ślizgonka krzyknęła ogłuszająco. Stali przy ścianie w pustej klasie. Harry wchodził w nią i wychodził, jęcząc Pansy prosto do ucha. Dziewczyna, z nogami owiniętymi mu wokół pasa, odgięła się lekko, wypychając ku niemu biodra. Głębokie, pełne pasji ruchy doprowadzały ich do stanu euforii.

Całowali się i kochali jednocześnie w nieużywanej klasie jedenaście.

* * *

><p>Po przebudzeniu się Pansy nie potrzebowała wiele, żeby przypomnieć sobie wspaniały sen. Był w ciąż żywy i wyraźny, a jej ciało pulsowało potrzebą. Podrapała się po wnętrzu uda, niechcący dotykając swojego rozpalonego kwiatu. Jęknęła cicho z przyjemności, jaką wywołał dotyk.<p>

Jednak teraz najbardziej pragnęła poczuć na sobie męskie dłonie, które dawałyby ciepło. Chciała być całowaną przez usta, które swoim niemym sposobem mówiłyby, że jest kochaną. I, cholera, chciała, żeby to były dłonie i usta Harry'ego Pieprzonego Pottera.

Dlatego zerwała się z łóżka, nałożyła buty i wybiegła z dormitorium.

* * *

><p>Kiedy wreszcie przypomniał sobie sen, był zdumiony ilością detali. Uprawiał miłość z Pansy Parkinson, Ślizgonką od Draco Malfoya.<p>

Najgorsza była myśl, że mu się to podobało.

Więc kiedy dotknął swojego penisa w pełnej erekcji, zamruczał, przypominając sobie rumieńce Pansy podczas orgazmu.

Podążył palcami pewną ścieżką od pępka aż do swojej szyi. Miał lekko wilgotną skórę, gdy dotykał ścieżki, jaką szedł język Ślizgonki po jego ciele. Nawet nie wiedział, że żmija może być tak gorąca w swojej namiętności. Gorąca i ognista niczym lwica.

Usiadł na łóżku, zastanawiając się, czy osłabić swoje napięcie seksualne ręką. Zdecydował, że tego nie zrobi. Choćby miał błagać Parkinson na kolanach przed całą szkołą, będzie wolał do niej pójść. Od początku to wiedział. No, od wczoraj wieczorem, ale po prostu wiedział, że jej pragnie.

Ciałem.

Sercem.

Duszą.

Dlatego wstał z łóżka ostrożnie, żeby nikogo przypadkiem nie zbudzić, ubrał buty i wybiegł z Wieży Gryffindoru.

* * *

><p>Spotkali się na czwartym piętrze, w korytarzu wielkim i szerokim jak ten, który prowadził do Wielkiej Sali. Patrzyli po sobie z podejrzliwością, nie będąc pewnymi zamiarów tego drugiego.<p>

– Co tak biegniesz, Potter? – spytała nonszalancko Pansy, a Harry w tym czasie warknął to samo, ale na końcu było „Parkinson".

– To moja sprawa – rzucił ze złością Gryfon. – Nic cię to nie obchodzi. – Udawał, że wczorajszego wieczora nie było.

W przeciwieństwie do Ślizgonki, która westchnęła. Pansy spojrzała na niego niemal błagalnie, uśmiechając się delikatnie, zachęcająco. Zrobiła kilka kroków w jego stronę, poruszając ustami. Kiedy zetknęli się piersiami, do uszu chłopca dotarł jej najcichszy szept:

– Proszę, Harry… Błagam cię, na Merlina! Chcę ciebie… Tylko ciebie… Jesteś w moich snach… Harry, to jest… magiczne… – Gorączkowe słowa wypływały z jej ust, a Potter słuchał jak urzeczony. – Po prostu tak jest… Czuję, że to normalne… Że cię pragnę… I, na Boga, nie chcę przestać! Ja… Ja czuję… Dzięki tobie… To jest… może idiotyczne, ale… jestem szczęśliwsza… Pocałuj mnie – powiedziała wreszcie.

– Trzeba było tak od razu – odparł Harry na wydechu, a potem przywarł wargami do jej ust.

Drażnił jej język swoim, pogrążając się w tej magicznej chwili. Wiedział, że jej pragnie. Tu i teraz. Tak po prostu.

Przycisnął się do niej mocniej, dając jej odczuć swojego podniecenia, które wbijało się jej w biodro. Żadne z nich nie było świadome tego, że już mieli swój pierwszy raz, żadne z nich nie słyszało o Realnym Śnie Łączącym. Było tylko tu i teraz oraz ich ręce, które znajdowały się wszędzie naraz.

Wreszcie Gryfon, przyparłszy Ślizgonkę do ściany korytarza, podwinął jej halkę do góry. Pansy podskoczyła, owinęła mu się nogami w pasie, całując go gorączkowo po twarzy. Harry ściągnął spodnie tylko z przodu, żeby uwolnić swojego naprężonego penisa.

– Uwielbiam każdą chwilę spędzoną w twoim towarzystwie – wysapał, a potem wbił się w nią.

Krzyknęła, jej głos poniósł się echem po zamku. Nie martwili się Filchem, Snapem, czy kimkolwiek innym. Ta chwila należała jedynie do nich, więc zmartwienia były niczym bańki mydlane – pękały po chwili.

Poruszał zgrabnie lędźwiami, obcałowując jej szyję. Ona sama, mocno zarumieniona z podniecenia, starała się na niego nabijać, wzmacniając doznania.

Uderzenie ciała o ciało, ich złączone, przyspieszone oddechy, zamglone spojrzenia i rumieńce na twarzach – podnieceni podczas intymnego zbliżenia.

Kiedy zalały ich kolejne fale orgazmu, krzyczeli, wiedząc, że echo ich krzyków może zwabić woźnego lub jego kotkę, panią Norris. Ale tym się nie przejmowali, kiedy stali w bezruchu przy ścianie po świeżo przebytym orgazmie.

Zza rogu wyjrzała para ciekawskich oczu. Błysnęła złośliwie, a potem znów zniknęła, nie pozostawiając po sobie nawet śladu.

* * *

><p>Do rana cieszyli się sobą, potem musieli zejść na śniadanie w Wielkiej Sali. Jeszcze nie wiedzieli, jak bardzo ekscytujące będą kolejne dni.<p>

Ale kto by chciał wiedzieć, mając przy sobie ukochaną osobę?


	4. Chapter 4

Kolejna odsłona „Snów". Robi (zrobiło) się ciekawie. Wkurzyło mnie to, że w Slytherinie były podane jedynie dwie dziewczyny: Pansy i Milicenta. A nie chcę wymyślać OC.

* * *

><p>„<strong>Sny"<strong>

**Część 4**

* * *

><p>Rano Ron ogłupiał. Harry, Ginny i Hermiona siedzieli przy stole Ślizgonów, rozmawiając z Malfoyem, Zabinim, Parkinson i Bulstrode. Potem podszedł do nich na chwilę Snape, a oni coś zaczęli do niego mówić z niewinnymi uśmiechami. Mistrz Eliksirów wykrzywił wargi, przysiadł się obok Draco. Wszyscy pochylili ku niemu głowy, aż wreszcie mężczyzna wstał i poszedł do stołu nauczycielskiego. Cała szkoła obserwowała to zdarzenie.<p>

Parvati usiadła obok Weasleya, pocałowała go w policzek, a przez twarz Lavender przebiegł grymas zazdrości, lecz szybko się opanowała. Chwilę później przyleciały sowy z poranną pocztą. Przed Ronem wylądowała płomykówka z Prorokiem Codziennym.

—Z życia szkoły—

W Hogwarcie dzieją się różne dziwne rzeczy. Według naszych informatorów coraz więcej Gryfonów zaczyna kolegować się ze Ślizgonami. Dowiedzieliśmy się na razie o dwóch parach gryfońsko-ślizgońskich: Harry Potter i Pansy Parkinson oraz Ginewra Weasley i Draco Malfoy.

Powszechnie wiadomo też, że najlepsza przyjaciółka panny Weasley, Hermiona Granger, uczestniczy w porannych, lunchowych i obiadowych nasiadówkach uczniów z Gryffindoru i Slytherinu. Czyżby ona również miała tam kogoś? Przypuszczenia padają na pana Blaise'a Zabiniego.

Jeden z naszych informatorów, uczeń owej szkoły, który chciał zostać anonimowy, wypowiada się na ten temat:

„To się zaczęło kilka dni temu. Weasley i Granger usiadły przy stole Ślizgonów i wszyscy nagle zaczęli o tym dyskutować. Było widać, że Malfoy wybrał Weasley, ale nikt nie wiedział, co myśleć o Granger – mówi, marszcząc brwi. – Zabini? Na niego padło najwięcej podejrzeń. Ale nikt nie odrzucał innego bliższego kolegi Malfoya, Teodora Notta".

Na ten temat wypowiedział się również Dyrektor Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa Hogwart, Albus Dumbledore:

„Nawet nie wiecie, jak cieszy mnie widok Gryfonów i Ślizgonów razem! – mówi zachwycony mężczyzna. – Domy te były już wystarczająco długo skłócone ze sobą. Dobrze, że kilka osób zaczyna odnawiać dobre stosunki między nimi. W końcu powszechnie wiadomo, że Godryk Gryffindor był bliskim przyjacielem Salazara Slytherina".

Mamy nadzieję, że rzeczywiście się pogodzą.

Rita Skeeter

Chłopak wypluł kawałek tostu, którego miał w buzi. Artykuł był pewnie nafaszerowany bzdurami i kłamstwami Skeeter, która prawdopodobnie chciała się wszystkim przypodobać.

Rzucił gazetę na stół, patrząc ponuro na Harry'ego, Hermionę i swoją siostrę. Parvati wraz z Lavender próbowały odwrócić jego uwagę od „zdrady przyjaciół", jak to łagodnie określały, ale gniew wręcz w nim płonął, zogniskowany w sercu. „Zdrada, zdrada!" krzyczało. Chłopiec chętnie oddawał się temu uczuciu.

Wstał od stołu, a za jego sylwetką poruszającą się po Wielkiej Sali podążyło kilka par oczu. Inni byli zajęci wymienianiem uwag, plotkowaniem oraz resztą przyziemnych spraw, takich jak nieodrobione zadanie domowe.

Hermiona i Ginny przestały chichotać w chwili, kiedy podszedł do ich stołu, a Malfoy zadrwił:

– Czego chcesz, łasico?

– Zamknij się, fretko – warknął Ron z czerwonymi uszami. Spojrzał z oskarżeniem na przyjaciół. – Jak możecie tu siedzieć?

– Ron… – usłyszał. Spojrzał w kierunku, z którego dobywał się głos. Aż otworzył usta ze zdumienia.

– Czego chcesz, Bulstrode?

– Daj spokój – potrząsnęła głową. – Nie jesteście wrogami. Nie wściekaj się na przyjaciół.

– Właśnie, Ronald – rzuciła Hermiona.

Weasley na nią nie spojrzał. Patrzył na Harry'ego.

– Jeszcze przedwczoraj warczałeś na Hermionę i Ginny za to, że zadają się ze Ślizgonami, a teraz co sam robisz?

Harry pocałował Pansy w policzek, a dziewczyna zachichotała głupio.

– Powiem ci, co robię, Ron. Poprawiam… – Spojrzał w Proroka Codziennego. – A, tak to było. Odnawiam dobre stosunki. Masz z tym jakiś problem?

– Powariowaliście.

– Może, Weasley, ale nie chcemy, żebyś obrażał swoim brakiem inteligencji osoby, które dorosły do tego, by się pogodzić – powiedział głębokim głosem Snape.

Wszyscy zebrani przy krańcu stołu spojrzeli na Mistrza Eliksirów, który pojawił się znikąd. Miał marsową minę.

– P-prof… – zaczęła Hermiona z delikatnymi rumieńcami.

– Daruj sobie, Granger – rzekł łagodnym tonem.

Ron spojrzał na niego z wytrzeszczonymi oczami.

– Nie rób takiej miny, Weasley, bo ci zostanie – dodał złośliwie Snape.

– Byś już przestał – warknęła Hermiona. Spojrzała na rudowłosego przyjaciela. – Dosiądziesz się?

Wtedy Ronald był w stanie wykrztusić:

– T-ty mu pyskujesz i nie odjął ci punktów – zauważył, a wszyscy oprócz rudowłosego Gryfona zaśmiali się. – O co chodzi? – zapytał sfrustrowany Ron, marszcząc brwi, ponieważ nie widział w tym drugiego dna.

– Wiesz, Ron, to raczej dłuuuga historia – rzuciła ze śmiechem Ginny. Spojrzała na profesora, który skinął głową. – Opowiemy ci, jeśli się do nas dosiądziesz. – Kiedy jej brat miał niepewną minę, pociągnęła go za rękę. – Och, no już siadaj. Przecież i tak nie ominie cię przeznaczenie, prawda, kochani? – spytała się wszystkich.

– Na pewno – zgodzili się wszyscy, łącznie z Severusem, który mrugnął do Hermiony, gdy nikt nie patrzył.

Kiedy tylko usiadł, zaczęły się ożywione rozmowy o Quidditchu, dziewczynach, pracach domowych, nawet o seksie.

– Harry, Pansy, jak było? – spytała Ginewra błyszczącymi oczami.

Dwójka zainteresowanych zaśmiała się nerwowo. Skąd wiedzieli?

– Och, mieliście sen, prawda? – spytała Hermiona, równie ciekawa co Ginny. – Nie martwcie się, my też. – Wyszczerzyła zęby.

To spowodowało, że teraz Granger była pod ostrzałem spojrzeń.

Kiedy Hermiona zrozumiała swoją gafę, było już za późno. Ginny i Draco chichotali złośliwie, patrząc na buraczaną twarz swojej przyjaciółki.

– No, dalej, _Hermionko_, powiedz, skoro zaczęłaś – podjudzał Dracon.

– Ty mały zdrajco! – warknęła w jego stronę Granger. – Już nigdy więcej ci nic nie powiem! Zobaczysz! Zabiję ciebie, ciebie – wskazała na Ginny – siebie i dokładnie wiecie kogo jeszcze mam na myśli! Już nigdy więcej nie będę z wami grała i nie będę się też zakładać, kanciarze!

– Och, no już powiedz! – nalegał Ron. Nawet nie zauważył, gdy Milicenta usiadła obok i się przytuliła. Odruchowo objął ją ramieniem, gdyż była według niego idealnej postury.

– Właśnie, powiedz, Hermiona! – jęknęła Bulstrode.

– No dalej, Granger! – Blaise wyszczerzył zęby.

– Nie! – jęknęła. Spojrzała po całej Wielkiej Sali, nie zatrzymując się na nikim na dłużej, żeby się nie zdradzić. – Nie powiem i już, bo zaraz wzniecicie raban.

Wszyscy, oprócz Draco i Ginny, roześmiali się. Ta para wiedziała, że może tak być. Oni sami to zaakceptowali bez krzyków, bo… No cóż, Draco był chrześniakiem tejże osoby, a Ginny nie podważała wyborów przyjaciółki, wolała ją wspierać. Znali tych tu obecnych całkiem dobrze, wiedzieli, że nie byliby zachwyceni związkiem Hermiony z Opiekunem Slytherinu. Dumbledore wiedział, ale co z tego? On wie wszystko.

Kiedy Hermiona nie odezwała się do nich ani słowem, jedynie wpatrując się w swoje kolana z czerwoną twarzą, zaczęli insynuować.

– Jestem ciekaw – rzekł Harry luźnym tonem – kto taki stracił głowę dla naszej Miony…

– Pewnie to jakiś seksowny Puchon – rzucił Blaise.

– Coś ty! Puchoni i seksowność to dwie rzeczy, które _nie powinny_ znaleźć się obok siebie w zdaniu – zakpiła Milicenta.

– Ta, pewnie to jakiś łebski Krukon – dodała swoje Pansy. – Tylko ma pewnie pecha, bo Krukoni, nieważne jak inteligentni, mają brzydkie twarze.

– Odezwała się – mruknęła Ginny. Jej wypowiedz została skwitowana śmiechem, a Parkinson się obruszyła.

– Dla mnie jesteś najpiękniejsza – szepnął jej Potter na ucho, co od razu poprawiło dziewczynie nastrój.

Draco, nie chcąc odstawać od reszty, również musiał dorzucić swoje trzy knuty, inaczej nie byłby sobą:

– Pewnie Miona ma romans z pierwszoroczniakiem, _uczy_ go tego i owego…

– Malfoy – zaczęła poważnie Hermiona. – Jesteś obleśny!

– Ja też cię kocham! – odparł, szczerząc zęby.

– Ej! – warknęła Weasley.

– Cii, Czarodziejko, nie widzisz, że chcemy coś wycisnąć z twojej niemal siostry?

Hermiona szybko poszukała tematu, na który mogłaby przeskoczyć, przy okazji będąc pewną, że go podchwycą.

Spojrzała na Rona, który głaskał Milicentę po ramieniu, uśmiechnęła się złośliwie. Tak, temat tej dwójki, która do siebie lgnie, będzie bardzo dobrym sposobem na odwrócenie ich uwagi.

– Ron, Millie, a wy, co się tak do siebie lepicie? – spytała złośliwym tonem.

Wszyscy natychmiast na nich spojrzeli, a Ślizgonka i Gryfon odskoczyli od siebie. Bulstrode nawet nie zareagowała na to, że Hermiona zwróciła się do niej „Millie" – tego nienawidziła najbardziej na świecie.

Pansy wraz z Harrym podejrzewali Hermionę. Podejrzewali to, w kim się kochała, ale nie byli pewni. A to, że ich grono pyskowało Snape'owi ni było niczym nowym. Mistrz Eliksirów nawet nie odbierał za to punktów Potterowi, szanując wybór swojej uczennicy. Ale teraz ich żarty przeniosły się na Rona oraz Milicentę.

– Milutka Millie sobie śpi – zaczął Draco, recytując wierszyk, którego uczyła go kiedyś ciotka Andromeda. Widział ją kilka razy w życiu ze względu na jej wybór poślubienia mugola. – Kociaki we śnie łapie. Malutka Millie śpiewa la, la, li. Za uszkiem kotka drapie.

– Dzięki, Draco – warknęła Bulstrode. – Właśnie od tego wierszyka mam imię! Mojej matce się podobało!

Wszyscy spojrzeli na Rona.

– A ty, skąd masz imię?

Ginny zachichotała.

– Tata kiedyś mi powiedział – rzucił mały, złośliwy, rudy chochlik. – Mój kochany braciszek nosi imię po jakimś mugolu, którego lubi ojciec.

Uszy Rona się zaczerwieniły, kiedy zgromadzeni dostali ataku śmiechu. Wtedy ich uroczą rozmowę przerwało nadejście Lavender i Parvati.

– Bulstrode, dlaczego, wyjaśnij mi, dowalasz się do mojego chłopaka? – spytała piskliwie Parvati.

Ślizgoni i Gryfoni siedzący przy stole, oprócz Rona, zaśmiali się drwiąco, patrząc z politowaniem na dwie Gryfonki.

– Ja, em, no… – zaczął Weasley, nie wiedząc, co powiedzieć.

– Zjeżdżaj, Patil! – warknęła Milicenta w stronę dziewczyny. Zmierzyła jej przyjaciółkę złym spojrzeniem. – Ty też, Brown. – Jej brew drgnęła.

Kiedy Ron chciał się podnieść, żeby pójść za obrażoną dziewczyną i jej przyjaciółką, powstrzymały go Hermiona wraz z Ginny.

– Nie warto.

Jego spojrzenie stało się ponure, gdy dalej pragnął się wyrwać z tego towarzystwa. O Parvati zapomniał po decyzji Milicenty – Ślizgonka usiadła obok niego, wtuliła się bezczelnie w jego pierś, a Draco, Harry i Zabini skwitowali to wrednymi uśmieszkami. Z kolei dziewczyny uznały ten gest za słodki.

* * *

><p>Na lekcji eliksirów wszyscy zebrani byli w dobrych nastrojach. Nott nie mógł przyjść, bo leżał w Skrzydle Szpitalnym trafiony jakimś zaklęciem. McMillan i Smith z kolei pomagali profesor Sprout w szklarni. Snape nie protestował. Został tylko Harry, Blaise, Hermiona i Draco. No i Severus.<p>

Mistrz Eliksirów, nie widząc sensu w nauczaniu jedynie połowy klasy, machnął różdżką i wszystkie ławki stanęły pod ścianą, a na środku ustawiło się siedem pustych krzeseł.

– Zajmijcie miejsca – polecił normalnym tonem bez drwiny, sarkazmu, czy złośliwości. Usiedli więc na pustych miejscach, patrząc pytająco na dwa pozostałe krzesła.

Hermiona usiadła po lewej stronie Snape'a, po jego prawej siedział Draco. Harry usiadł z drugiej strony Hermiony, obok siebie mając puste miejsce. Zabini po obu stronach miał wolne krzesła, a kiedy chciał się przesiąść obok Dracona, ten na niego warknął, przeczuwając zamiary swojego ojca chrzestnego.

– Po co te miejsca, profesorze? – spytał Potter, wskazując na puste krzesła.

– Po to. – Severus machnął różdżką, drzwi się uchyliły. Stały tam Ginny z Pansy, a ta pierwsza unosiła rękę, żeby zapukać. Opiekun Slytherinu uśmiechnął się lekko. – Tak myślałem.

Zajęły miejsca; Ginewra od razu niemal wlazła Malfoyowi na kolana, ale Snape usadził ją na pustym krzesełku. Pansy za to usiadła bez protestów obok Harry'ego.

– Cóż, jako że mamy tu ciekawą zbieraninę, możemy równie dobrze sobie posiedzieć – rzekł Mistrz Eliksirów, unosząc brew. – Rozumiem, Zabini, że tylko ty nie masz pary?

– No i Hermiona, profesorze – odparł natychmiast Zabini, nie wiedząc o romansie swojego nauczyciela i Gryfonki. Uśmiechnął się do niej zapraszająco, ale ta prychnęła.

– Zjeżdżaj, Blaise. Wyobraź sobie, że Draco i Ginny wiedzą, że kogoś mam, natomiast Harry z Pansy się jedynie domyślają. – Spojrzała na drugą parę, uniósłszy brew identycznie jak Snape. – Zgadłam? – spytała się tych drugich.

Skinęli głowami.

– No więc, potwierdzam to, co myślicie, bo wiem, że myślicie o tym, o kim ja – uśmiech, który posłała Potterowi i Parkinson był łagodny.

Zabini nic z tego nie zrozumiał.

– Czyli kogoś masz, kogo?

Wszyscy, jak na komendę, przewrócili oczami. Mistrz Eliksirów wyglądał w tym czasie najpoważniej.

– Nie wiem, jak to się stało, że wylądowałeś w Slytherinie, Zabini, ale może _to_ ci rozjaśni we łbie. – Skoro ci tutaj ufali Blaise'owi, on też mógł. Poklepał więc kolano, a Hermiona usiadła na nim z cichym pomrukiem, wtulając się w niego.

Oczy Ślizgona były wielkie i okrągłe jak galeony.

– Och – wydukał.

Wtedy Granger spojrzała z wyrzutem na Severusa.

– Właśnie! Ja cię _zabiję!_ Was też! – warknęła na chichocących Draco i Ginny. – Już nigdy więcej w nic z wami nie gram, oszuści! Wykorzystujecie biedną Gryfonkę!

– A może to Gryfonka daje się wykorzystywać? – zapytał z chytrym uśmieszkiem Snape.

– Terefere! Prędzej ma w tym jakiś cel!

– A ma? – spytał z błyskiem w oku.

Odpowiedziała mu zdawkowym uśmiechem.

– Może…

Przerwał jej huk walnięcia drzwiami o ścianę. W progu stał czerwony Ron i zapłakana Milicenta.

– Hermiono! – wrzasnęli oboje. Dopiero potem zorientowali się, na czyich kolanach dziewczyna siedzi.

– Ou… – mruknęła Bulstrode, odwracając wzrok.

– Weasley, Bulstrode, właźcie! – wysyczał Snape. – Nie chcemy niepotrzebnych afer!

Więc weszli, natychmiast zaczynając opowiadać.

* * *

><p>Ron szedł na swoją pierwszą lekcję – historię magii. Nie wiedział, po co na to chodzi, ale chodził. W połowie drogi spotkał Bulstrode.<p>

– Milicenta – mruknął.

– Ron – wyszeptała błagalnie dziewczyna. Spojrzał na nią. – Jestem aż tak brzydka?

Nie, chciał odpowiedzieć odruchowo. Bo była ładna – miała ciemne, kręcone włosy i ciepłe oczy barwy ciemnej kory. Ale kiedy sobie przypomniał, że jest Ślizgonką (pomijając fakt, że się dziś przytulali) wykrzywił usta w pogardliwym uśmiechu.

– Jesteś okropna i tłusta, Bulstrode. Masz gniazdo na łbie, jesteś pustogłowa. Wierz mi – zaśmiał się – że Parvati ma w sobie coś, czego ty nie masz. Nie zechce cię żaden facet! – Takimi słowami wywołał jej łzy.

Kiedy zapłakana krzyczała coś o tym, że pójdzie do Snape'a, poczuł, że robi mu się głupio. Pobiegł więc za nią, czerwieniąc się ze wstydu. Przepraszał ją w drodze, ale nie chciała słuchać. Takim sposobem dostali się do lochów.

Trzasnął drzwiami o ścianę, wpatrując się w Hermionę, Milicenta tak samo. Dopiero chwilę później dotarło do niego na czyich kolanach usadowiła się Granger.

* * *

><p>Po słowach pocieszenia, po obelgach i obietnicach, napięcie opadło, zaczęto sobie żartować. Obiektem złośliwych uwag tym razem był Zabini, któremu obiecano, że dostanie Parvati lub Lavender. Odparł, że woli Brown, bo Patil jest zbyt koścista jak na jego wymagania.<p>

Ron przytulił do siebie Milicentę, która siedziała mu na kolanach, szczęśliwa jak nigdy. Severus tulił do siebie ukochaną, która wyglądała w jego ramionach jak dziecko przytulone przez ojca (czego nie omieszkali im złośliwie wypomnieć), i szeptał do jej ucha słowa, które powodowały silne rumieńce. Harry gładził Pansy po plecach, kiedy ta siedziała po turecku na podłodze między jego nogami. Ginny też preferowała podłogę, ale Draco się uparł, że w takim razie usiądzie wraz z nią. Więc gdy Malfoy półleżał, Ginewra oparła się plecami o jego tors.

Zabini, jedyny samotny w pomieszczeniu, wziął sobie drugie krzesło, żeby mieć na czym oprzeć nogi.

– No, Blaise, nie marudź, dostaniesz swoją cizię – rzuciła uszczypliwie Weasley, która nie lubiła Brown.

– Wiecie co? Po namyśle wolałbym Bell, która już ukończyła Hogwart… – Wyszczerzył się. – Ma ktoś z nią kontakt?

– Dostajesz Brown i koniec, Zabini! – krzyknął Severus na równi z Hermioną.

Wszyscy dostali ataku nagłego śmiechu.

* * *

><p>Było dobrze po północy, kiedy pewnym dwóm osobom udało się zasnąć. Obie, dziwnym trafem, miały ten sam sen.<p>

Milicenta przyszła do sypialni Rona, obudziła go. Zamrugał, zmierzył ją długim, taksującym spojrzeniem, a potem uśmiechnął się zmysłowo. Posunął się na bok, robiąc jej miejsce. Ślizgonka chętnie położyła się obok, zasunęli kotary. Po krótkim czarze wyciszającym, błyskawicznie zaczęli zrywać z siebie ubrania.

Nie minęła nawet minuta, a Bulstrode leżała pod Gryfonem, który ssał jej duże piersi. Jego członek ocierał się o kobiecość dziewczyny, która zarumieniła się przyjemnie. Kolejne minuty upływały na powolnym dawaniu sobie przyjemności, aż wreszcie, niemal zesztywniali z napięcia, wyszeptali w tym samym momencie:

– Teraz. – Cichy śmiech był łagodny, delikatny.

Weasley pocałował ją czule.

– Kocham cię – powiedziała cichutko, niemal z zawstydzeniem Ślizgonka.

– A ja ciebie.

Powoli wprowadzał swoją męskość do jej pochwy, aż wreszcie wszedł w nią do końca. Jęknęli krótko.

Ich seks trwał i trwał, był delikatny, czuły, łagodny, po prostu piękny. Oni się kochali, w dosłownym znaczeniu. Nikomu się nie spieszyło, w milczeniu wybaczali sobie krzywdy, przepraszali drugą połówkę za wszelkie popełnione głupoty. W szczególności Ron miał za co przepraszać, jednak zostało mu wybaczone.

Kiedy nastał świt, Milicenta uciekła do siebie, zostawiając kochanka we wspaniałym nastroju.

* * *

><p>– RON! – wrzasnął Harry mu do ucha.<p>

Weasley poderwał się na łóżku, patrząc na swoje spodnie od piżamy z wyraźnym wybrzuszeniem. Zarumienił się, ale spojrzał przytomnie na Pottera.

– Co? Nie krzycz tak…

– Spóźnisz się na śniadanie, idioto! – warknął Gryfon, a potem wyszedł z pokoju.

Ronald szybko się ubrał, umył i biegiem wpadł do Wielkiej Sali.

Tym razem sam, z dumnym uśmiechem, podszedł do stołu Slytherinu, gdzie na niego wszyscy czekali.

Nawet jego Millie, którą zamierzał irytować tym przezwiskiem do końca świata.


	5. Chapter 5

Jeszcze nie ostatni, ale już zbliżamy się powoli do końca. Mam nadzieję, że "Sny" Was nie zawiodły i dalej czytacie je z ochotą. Pozdrawiam.

Szczególne podziękowania dla _**Nigry7**_ i **_partofforever_**. Dziękuję za komentarze, dziewczyny. Wybaczcie, że wcześniej nic nie wspomniałam i nie odpisałam. Ten rozdział jest dla Was.

* * *

><p>Czy jeśli poproszę o komentarze to za wiele? Dodajecie do Alertówfavów i co? Napisalibyście kilka słów, to nic nie kosztuje, a ja nie gryzę!

* * *

><p>„<strong>Sny"<strong>

**Część 5**

* * *

><p>Tego ranka w Wielkiej Sali do mieszanej grupki ślizgońsko-gryfońskiej również dołączył Snape, zupełnie jak wczoraj, ale tym razem Zabini wiedział i wolał nie startować do Hermiony. Wczoraj Mistrz Eliksirów powiedział, że nie toleruje rozbujanych hormonami nastolatków lecących na dziewczyny tylko dla jednego, ale później Blaise poznał prawdziwy powód jego ostrej reakcji.<p>

Teraz, kiedy z nimi siedział, wszyscy się uśmiechali radośnie.

– Kolejny dzień, a wy, jak widzę, szczęśliwi – rzucił złośliwie w kierunku Bulstrode i Weasleya. Skinęli niepewnie głowami. – Albo mi się wydaje, albo nastąpiła epidemia Realnych Snów Łączących. Chyba że…

– Chyba że Dyrektor maczał w tym palce – mruknęła Hermiona, patrząc spod oka na Dumbledore'a. Był wesoły i rozmawiał z McGonagall.

– Nie da się wywołać tych snów, Hermiono – odpowiedział poważnie Draco, marszcząc brwi. Bezwiednie ściskał rękę Ginny.

– Co to w ogóle są te Realne Sny jakieś tam? – spytał Ron.

– Widzisz, Weasley – warknął Severus, ale Hermiona uspokoiła go dotknięciem w udo. Siedzieli obok siebie, więc był to dyskretny gest. – Realny Sen Łączący to rodzaj snu, który mają dwie osoby. To, co stało się we śnie, zdarzyło się również na jawie. – Złapał jej dłoń, którą położyła mu na udzie, i powędrował z nią do swojego krocza. Gryfonka oblała się rumieńcem, który zasłoniła włosami.

– Czyli… Jeśli ja i Hermiona lub Harry mielibyśmy ten sen i się w nim pokłócili, to w realnym świecie też chodzilibyśmy na siebie obrażeni?

– Dokładnie tak, Weasley. – Podkreślenie tych słów było wyczuwalne jedynie dla Granger, ponieważ przycisnął jej dłoń do swojej erekcji. Próbowała się wyrwać, ale jej nie pozwolił. Za to pokierował jej ręką tak, że teraz faktycznie ściskała go w dłoni, głaszcząc kciukiem główkę.

– No, to ja naprawdę chcę Brown – zamruczał Zabini, patrząc na Gryfonkę przymrużonymi oczami.

Nikt oprócz Ginny i Draco nie był świadomy… _zabawy_ Snape'a i Granger. Zwłaszcza tego, że Hermiona starannie ukrywała rumieńce za kurtyną włosów, a Severus… Jak to on – nie dał po sobie niczego poznać. Jednak Dracon, znawca swojego ojca chrzestnego, widział inny blask w jego oczach i te minimalnie uniesione kąciki ust. Za to Ginewra wiedziała, że jej przyjaciółka nigdy by się nie schowała za swoimi włosami bez powodu. Robiła tak tylko z zażenowania lub podniecenia. W tym przypadku przyczyną były obydwa czynniki.

– Dobrze się bawisz, Severusie? – wyszeptał Malfoy na ucho mężczyźnie. Kiedy Mistrz Eliksirów skinął poważnie głową, zachichotał złośliwie. – Cóż za subtelny sposób okazania damie uczuć – zadrwił.

– Idź do swojej rudej, wstrętny małpiszonie! – syknął Snape.

Tymczasem Ginny nachyliła się nad przyjaciółką:

– Przyjemnie ci, co?

Hermiona spojrzała na nią półprzytomnie.

– Taa-aak! – wyjęczała cicho.

– Poproś go o więcej – wyszeptała Weasley tonem, który miał podjudzić Granger do rzeczywistego poproszenia Opiekuna Slytherinu o to.

– Tak zrobię – wyjąkała Hermiona, a potem spojrzała na Mistrza Eliksirów. Nadal nie pozwalał jej ręce uciec, ale teraz nachyliła się do niego, żeby szepnąć: – Nie chcę iść dziś na lekcje, powiem, że się źle czuję. Chodźmy do ciebie, bo się na ciebie rzucę.

Jej słowa podziałały na mężczyznę jak narkotyk. Jedna część jego mózgu darła się, żeby pozwolić jej się rzucić na siebie tutaj, przy świadkach, lecz druga, o wiele rozsądniejsza, przeczyła temu wszystkiemu.

Opiekun Slytherinu wstał od stołu swojego Domu, poszedł na swoje zwyczajowe miejsce.

Nim ktokolwiek się spostrzegł, do nietypowej grupki podeszły siostry Patil oraz Lavender.

– O, Brown, jak to dobrze, że jesteś – powiedział radośnie Blaise. Poklepał swoje kolana. – Chodź tu, a nie pożałujesz.

Trzy dziewczyny obrzuciły go pełnym odrazy spojrzeniem.

– Śnisz, Zabini – warknęła Lavender. Spojrzała Rona i Milicentę. – Nie wiem, jak to się stało, że tu wszyscy siedzicie – cedziła – szczęśliwi i zakolegowani ze sobą, ale z pewnością nas nie obchodzą zdrajcy!

– Właśnie! – rzuciły siostry Patil i cała trójka sobie poszła.

Weasley pocałował swoją dziewczynę, a potem nachylił się do Malfoya.

– Draco, przypomnij mi, czemu nie mogę stać i ich obrzucić klątwami?

Blondwłosy chłopak prychnął, ale odpowiedział złośliwym tonem:

– Z dwóch powodów. Pierwszy jest taki, że Brown jest Zabiniego. Drugi taki, że McGonagall i Snape by cię przeklęli.

– McGonagall rozumiem, ale Snape? – Uniósł brew.

– Tak, ten sam nauczyciel, którego tak nie lubią Gryfoni. Nie zapominaj, że musi utrzymywać pozory, że cię nie lubi, pajacu. – Przytulił do siebie Ginny. – Przecież wiesz, komu donoszą. A zdrajcy krwi są na tym samym poziomie co mugolaki i szlamy.

– To co wy… – wskazał na swoją siostrę i Dracona.

– Ginny, jako kobieta w rodzinie, jako twoja jedyna siostra, ma wyższą pozycję. Bez kobiet nie byłoby czarodziei i czarownic. – Wzruszył ramionami, pocałował Gin.

Blaise uśmiechał się łagodnie w stronę Brown, która zerkała co chwila w ich stronę. Wyszczerzył się olśniewająco do Gryfonki, która poczerwieniała ze złości.

* * *

><p>Po śniadaniu Snape zabrał „chorą" Granger do siebie, żeby dać jej jakieś eliksiry. Uczniowie z Gryffindoru, Hufflepuffu i Ravenclawu współczuli jej dodatkowych godzin spędzonych z Mistrzem Eliksirów, Slytherin współczuł Opiekunowi tego, że musi spędzić więcej czasu z Wiem-To-Wszystko. Jedynie grupka siedząca na krawędzi stołu wymieniała między sobą złośliwe uśmieszki.<p>

Blaise podszedł do Lavender, która miała razem z nim wróżbiarstwo. Chłopak chodził na tę lekcję ze względu na to, że można sobie było posiedzieć i nic nie robić. A teraz też ze względu na pewną Gryfonkę.

Nim Parvati zdążyła usiąść obok przyjaciółki, władował się na jej miejsce obok Lavender. Patil, oburzona, musiała zająć miejsce obok Abbott.

– Znowu ty – wypluła Brown, patrząc na niego wściekle.

– Jasne, że ja, skarbie, a kto miałby być? Wiesz, _Lav_…

– Nie mów tak do mnie! – syknęła, a do klasy weszła Trelawney.

– Daj mi skończyć – odpowiedział jej łagodnie. Nachylił się do niej. – Możesz powiedzieć, że jestem ordynarny, ale masz śliczny tyłek i piękną twarzyczkę. – Nim się ruszyła, pocałował ją w ucho, po czym cofnął się i wyprostował na pufie.

Sybilla zaczęła wykład. Rozmawiali dziś o odgadywaniu myśli innych na podstawie oczu. Wszystko się liczyło: ich kolor w świetle, wielkość źrenicy, blask lub jego brak.

Lavender postanowiła się nie odzywać i nie reagować na słowa Blaise'a. Dobra, był przystojny, dobrze zbudowany, ale – na Merlina! – był Ślizgonem! Jej wrogiem! _Czyżby? _– szepnął cichy głosik w jej głowie.

Po ostatnich wydarzeniach miała, co prawda, wątpliwości, lecz czy to było aż takie złe? Gryfoni i Ślizgoni, jak się okazywało, mogli nieźle się dogadywać.

Jednak postanowiła trwać w swoim postanowieniu.

Co było piekielnie trudne.

Blaise szeptał jej do ucha mnóstwo nieprzyzwoitości, jakby był stuprocentowo pewny swego. Choć Brown sama chętnie plotkowała i czyniła wiele insynuacji o życiu seksualnym swoich koleżanek, słuchać tego z ust Ślizgona było dziwnie podniecające. Dziewczyna rumieniła się przy tym, zahipnotyzowana jego słowami.

– Pomyśl, Brown, na ile sposobów mógłbym cię wziąć. Przy ścianie, na łóżku, na podłodze, blacie, parapecie, czy na Wieży Astronomicznej. Wyobraź sobie, że bierzesz mojego penisa do swoich ust, a twoje przyjaciółki patrzą na ciebie z zazdrością. A teraz zobacz oczami wyobraźni siebie nagą, mnie całującego twoją kobiecość i pieszczącego piersi. Patrzą na to moi koledzy, zaspokajając się własnymi rękoma… – Jego szept wywołał podniecenie, lecz Gryfonka dzielnie starała się trzymać. Nie bardzo jej to wychodziło.

– Zabini, odwal się! – warknęła w końcu. Przyjaciółka kopnęła ją w kość ogonową. Odwróciła się. – Co?

Parvati nachyliła się do Lavender.

– Wiesz, po namyśle, on jest przystojny. – Zachichotała.

– Ech, wiem, ale to Ślizgon – mruknęła jej na ucho Brown.

– I co z tego? Lav, należy ci się – Patil zamknęła temat.

* * *

><p>Na obiedzie również siedzieli w swojej popularnej na całą szkołę grupce. Jednak Blaise co chwilę rzucał tęskne spojrzenia w stronę Lavender. Gryfonka tego nie zauważała. Albo nie chciała zauważać. Ślizgon skupił się na aktualnej rozmowie swoich przyjaciół.<p>

– No mówię ci! Słyszałam, na złote gacie Merlina! – przekonywała Ginny.

– W _sali_, Gin? Posłuchaj siebie! – rzucił z niedowierzaniem Harry.

– Właśnie, Czarodziejko, znam swojego ojca chrzestnego i Hermionę z wielu obserwacji, więc wiem, że nie mogliby…

Weasley warknęła.

– Przysięgam na swoją krew, że tak było! – krzyknęła oburzona. Natychmiast została uciszona przez Rona, Draco i Harry'ego. – Przepraszam. Daję słowo, że ich słyszałam!

– O co chodzi? – wtrącił się wreszcie Blaise.

– Ginewra utrzymuje – zaczęła Pansy – że słyszała jęki rozkoszy naszych dwóch gołąbeczków w klasie osiemnaście, kiedy szła do biblioteki. – Parkinson uniosła brew, trzymając rękę w dłoni Pottera.

– Och – wykrztusił Zabini. Niemal natychmiast wyobraził sobie swojego Opiekuna Domu z Hermioną. Błyskawicznie porzucił ten obraz. – Oni do siebie pasują – stwierdził to, co oczywiste.

– No pewnie, że pasują, idioto! – warknęła Milicenta. – Inaczej nie przeżyliby Realnego Snu Łączącego. Przytrafia się jedynie osobom sobie przeznaczonym. – Obrzuciła kochającym spojrzeniem Rona.

Za to Harry i Draco zaśmiali się.

– Jesteście obleśni – stwierdzili unisono.

– A czego tyś się spodziewał po plotkarach? – spytał Ron, przewracając oczami. – Dla nich rozmowy o seksie są jak nasze pogawędki o Quidditchu.

– No i dobrze! – warknęły dziewczyny zebrane przy stole.

Zabini posłał Brown swój firmowy, uroczy uśmiech. Lavender, mimo szczerych chęci, odpowiedziała tym samym, przy okazji rumieniąc się rozkosznie. Ślizgon wyjął różdżkę, machnął nią niezauważanie, mrucząc zaklęcie. Na talerzu Gryfonki pojawiła się róża. Kiedy cały Gryffindor rozglądał się za nadawcą, Blaise spokojnie rozmawiał z przyjaciółmi, jedząc kurczaka.

* * *

><p>Wieczorem Blaise i Lavender siedzieli przy kominku na dwuosobowej kanapie. Przytulali się w Pokoju Wspólnym Ślizgonów. Po chwili Gryfonka usadowiła mu się okrakiem na kolanach, ściągnęła białą koszulę i krawat. Zajęła się obcałowywaniem jego szerokiej piersi. Tymczasem chłopak rozłożył ręce na oparciu kanapy, odchylił do tyłu głowę. Kiedy wargi Lavender zamknęły się na jego sutku, zachichotał, tłumiąc tym jęk.<p>

Podniosła na niego pytający wzrok.

– Łaskocze – powiedział czule i dorwał się wargami do jej łabędziej szyi.

Odgięła się do tyłu na jego kolanach, jej piersi uwięzione w staniku drażniły skórę opinającą tors Blaise'a. Spomiędzy jej uchylonych warg wydobyło się westchnienie. Ciepłe powietrze owiało jego kark.

Całując ją w usta, głaskał dłonią jej pierś, potem zszedł po boku, między uda i delikatnie jeździł palcami po materiale jej dżinsowych spodni. Lavender jęczała z zachwytu.

– Jesteś świetny, Zabini – wydyszała.

– Mogę powiedzieć to samo, Brown – warknął, po czym ściągnął jej bluzkę i stanik. Zaatakował błyskawicznie wyjętą pierś. Jęknęła. – Nie musisz się wstydzić – wydyszał, koncentrując się na różowym sutku.

Bawili się dość dugi czas, na przemian ofiarowując sobie rozkosz. Po raz pierwszy Blaise nie chciał się z niczym spieszyć. Miał nadzieję na spędzenie przyjemnie danego mu czasu, chciał go dobrze wykorzystać, ale ten czas, a nie Lavender. Nie chciał być dla niej taki jak dla innych dziewczyn. Chciał, aby Gryfonka była jego słońcem, jego radością, jego kwiatem, jego powodem do życia, tą najważniejszą, najjaśniejszą iskierką nadziei. Marzyło mu się, żeby została z nim aż do śmierci. A jeśli znajdzie sobie innego, niech chociaż będzie z tym innym szczęśliwa. Tak szczęśliwa, jak nie potrafiła być z nim. Wiedział, że to jest możliwe. Przerażało go to i bolało jednocześnie. Nie chciał, żeby odchodziła. Musiał znaleźć jakikolwiek sposób na to, aby ją zatrzymać przy swoim boku możliwie jak najdłużej. Im dłużej ona będzie z nim, tym on sam będzie szczęśliwszy i nie umrze za wcześnie. Dla niej wkroczyłby w najstraszniejsze miejsca, wskoczyłby w ogień, lub po prostu rzucił się zamiast niej w ramiona śmierci, ofiarowując kostusze siebie. I to wszystko dla jednej jedynej Lavender Brown. Chciałby kiedyś móc wypowiedzieć „Lavender Zabini". Ślicznie to brzmiało, jeśli ktoś miałby spytać Ślizgona o jego opinię. Zaśmiał się cicho, całując żuchwę zachwyconej Gryfonki. Nikt nigdy nie miał zapytać. To go w pewien sposób bolało. Nawet jego przyjaciele nie zapytają, czuł to.

Wreszcie wszedł w nią delikatnie. Zaskowyczała z nowopoznanej przyjemności. Pchnął gwałtowniej, ośmielony jej ponaglającymi ruchami bioder. Trzymał ręce obok jej głowy i unosił się na nich, nie chcąc jej przygnieść. Pocałował ją głęboko, kiedy czuł zbliżające się zaspokojenie.

Orgazm mieli niemal równo. Blaise opadł na swoją wybrankę, wiotczejąc w jej ramionach. Otuliła go, szepcząc ciche, uspokajające, kojące jego duszę słowa. Niewątpliwie była wyjątkowa.

* * *

><p>– Patrzcie na to! – rzuciła rozbawiona Hermiona. Złożyła gazetę, chrząknęła, po czym zaczęła czytać: – <em>To chyba jakieś przedstawienie! Ślizgoni i Gryfoni są ze sobą, nie tylko się przyjaźnią! Nasz prywatny donosiciel powiedział w ostatniej chwili, że panna Brown spotyka się z panem Zabinim! Nie możemy uwierzyć! A wy? Powiedzcie, której parze dajecie największe szanse: Dracon Malfoy i Ginewra Weasley; Blaise Zabini i Lavender Brown; Harry Potter i Pansy Parkinson; Ronald Weasley i Milicenta Bulstrode. Jednak z kim jest trzymająca się z grupą Hermiona Granger? <em>– Gryfonka parsknęła. – Skeeter jak zwykle nie ma o czym pisać!

Draco zastanowił się, a Ginny uśmiechnęła.

– Wiesz, to w sumie nie takie głupie dociekać, z kim chodzisz, Hermiono – rzekł wreszcie.

– Dla Skeeter to kolejna sensacja – dodał Ron. – Nie przejmuj się.

Dziewczyna zadrżała niezauważalnie.

– Ale jeśli odkryje…

– Wtedy razem przez to przejdziemy, rozumiesz? – usłyszała najgłębszy, najseksowniejszy głos, jaki tylko istniał. Uśmiechnęła się, kiedy Severus, przysiadłszy się, ścisnął pod stołem jej dłoń. Nachylił się do wszystkich. – Musicie zachować tajemnicę. – Dlaczego patrzył na Lavender?

Skinęli głowami.

Tymczasem Teodor Nott mierzył uważnym spojrzeniem Deana Thomasa, który śmiał się z jakiegoś dowcipu Seamusa. Potem powiódł spojrzeniem do Irlandczyka. Złowróżbny uśmiech wykrzywił jego twarz.


	6. Chapter 6

Dziękuję wszystkim za komentarze. To już ostatni rozdział (pisałam go długo, z czego nie jestem zadowolona, bo jest krótki).

* * *

><p>„<strong>Sny"<strong>

**Część 6**

* * *

><p>Po śniadaniu szedł na Numerologię. Uśmiechnął się do siebie. Była tam.<p>

Teodor już od dawna obserwował Thomasa i Finnigana, wiedząc, że obaj podkochują się w Parvati Patil. A chciał Gryfonkę dla siebie. Dlatego postara się jej zaimponować. Zatarł ręce z uciechy. O tak, już on postara się na swój wyjątkowy ślizgoński sposób.

Nie był w stanie się skupić na zadaniu, rozmyślając o swoim planie, dlatego dostał T jako jedyny z całej klasy. Po Numerologii wyrzucał sobie głupotę.

– T! Troll! Jedyna zła ocena! – Zesmętniał. – Matka mnie zabije za tę ocenę.

Na korytarzu wpadł na jakąś dwójkę.

– Uwa…!

– Teo? Co tu robisz? – spytał Draco, przytulając się do Ginny.

– A co mam robić? – zapytał opryskliwie Nott. – Jestem po Numerologii, dostałem T! Moja mamusia mnie zabije, więc możesz kupić trumnę.

– To nie jest zabawne – odparł Malfoy. Zmarszczył brwi, spojrzał na swoją dziewczynę. – Dobra, idziemy, umówiliśmy się.

– Jasne.

I tyle się widzieli.

Teo został zmuszony do napisania listu do matki. Oczywiście informującym o złej ocenie. Dlatego zabrał się za to jak najszybciej. Wyją pergamin i pióro, naskrobał kilka słów, po czym dał swojemu puchaczowi, aby ptak zaniósł wiadomość do pani Nott.

W umyśle przeanalizował jeszcze raz treść listu, który napisał, patrząc za oddalającym się ptakiem.

_Kochana matko!_

_Ufam, iż jesteś zdrowa. Jak się ma ojciec? Co z Euzebiuszem? Mam nadzieję, że ma się dobrze. Chciałbym również poinformować cię, iż, ku twemu wielkiemu zawodowi, dostałem T z Numerologii. Czuję się winny tej złej oceny, wiedząc, że ciebie również zasmuci, a może nawet zdenerwuje._

_Wybacz._

_Kocham cię,_

_Teodor_

* * *

><p>Teodor wciąż i wciąż wodził za Parvati spojrzeniem. Na przerwach, na wspólnych lekcjach – wszędzie, gdzie się tylko dało. Wreszcie, gdy nadszedł czas posiłku, przysiadł się do grupy par ślizgońsko-gryfońskich, po czym odezwał się cicho, kątem oka śledząc Parvati. Dziewczyna widocznie przestała przyjaźnić się z Lavender, która wtulała się w Blaise'a.<p>

– Draco, jak to wszystko…

Malfoy uśmiechnął się z wyższością, głaszcząc dłoń Ginny. Hermiona, Harry i Pansy zaśmiali się.

– Normalnie. Siła natury.

– A ja myślałam, że to była siła moich cycków – mruknęła Weasley, co wszyscy skwitowali gromkim śmiechem.

– U mnie raczej poleciał na włosy – stwierdziła wesoło Granger, wywołując jeszcze większą salwę śmiechu.

Po chwili do stołu dosiadł się Snape.

– Jak tam, dzieciaki? – zapytał neutralnym głosem.

– A ty coś nagle taki zdystansowany? – zapytał Dracon. – Nikt z towarzystwa nie wygada, nawet Teodor. Wyobraź sobie, że ma chętkę na Patil, więc…

Severus obrzucił Notta taksującym spojrzeniem, w myślach oceniając całe jego zachowanie z ostatnich lat. Chwilę później, lekko musnął palcami rękę Hermiony, chcąc dać jej znać, że wszystko w porządku.

– Więc chcesz zdobyć Patil?

Skinął głową.

Snape lekko zmrużył oczy w wyrazie zadowolenia.

– No to chyba obecne tu osoby muszą ci pomóc. Szczególnie Gryfoni – dodał i poszedł.

– Jak zdobyć Parvati?

Wtedy, ku zdumieniu wszystkich, nachyliła się do niego Lavender, która znała Patil najdłużej i najlepiej z nich wszystkich.

– Wystarczy, że będziesz romantyczny. Kręcą ją takie rzeczy. – Po czym pocałowała mocno Blaise'a. Długo i namiętnie. Wreszcie oderwała się od Zabiniego. – Tylko wiesz, myśmy się nie zdobywali. Samo przyszło.

– Jak? – zapytał Teodor, chłonąc słowa z ogromną radością. Zrobi dosłownie _wszystko_, żeby tylko zdobyć Parvati. Ale nie lubił jej siostry. Padma była zimna, ale nie pod względem ciała czy zachowania, lecz analizowała wszystko, za dużo myślała. Jak to Krukonka.

Harry nachylił się w jego stronę, obejmując Pansy. Dziewczyna półleżała mu na kolanach z błogim uśmiechem na niezbyt pięknej twarzy. Jednak o gustach się nie dyskutuje, prawda? A skoro Potter był szczęśliwy z Parkinson… Nie, na odwrót. Skoro _Parkinson_ była szczęśliwa z _Potterem_, to on nie zamierzał się mieszać. W końcu kim on był, aby sądzić Gryfona oraz Ślizgonkę? Sam miał chętkę na Gryfonkę.

– Słuchaj mnie uważnie, Nott, bo nie powtórzę – zagroził Harry. Teodor zamienił się w słuch. – Nas połączył Realny Sen Łączący. Wszystkich nas tu obecnych. – Kiedy Teo zbladł, dodał błyskawicznie: – Nie mam na myśli zbiorowego seksu! To nie była orgia! Chodziło mi o to, że ja i Pans mieliśmy sen o nas, Draco i Gin o sobie, Hermiona i... pewna osoba o sobie… Na tym to polega. Rozumiesz? My się nie zdobywaliśmy, bo to Sen zdobył nas.

Chłopak wolno skinął głową. Chyba już rozumiał. Chciałby móc wywołać Realny Sen Łączący, jednak doskonale wiedział, że się nie da. Tu działała magia. Więc mógł skończyć z każdym – nawet z Dumbledore'em. Zadrżał. Nie, nie przeżyłby, gdyby miał ten konkretny rodzaj snu z dyrektorem.

Kończył obiad, kiedy dostał list od matki. Szybko odwiązał go od nóżki puchacza, po czym rozwinął rulon. Cieszył się, że nie przysłała wyjca.

_Teodorze!_

_Jestem tobą zawiedziona! T? Ufam, że poprawisz tę skazę. Następnym razem przyłóż się do nauki, bo inaczej będę zmuszona zabrać cię do domu i załatwić prywatnych nauczycieli! Edukacja to twój priorytet, twoja przyszłość! Pamiętaj, że nazwisko nie wystarczy, nie jesteśmy Malfoyami._

_Pełna nadziei na poprawę,_

_Media_

Odetchnął z ulgą. Obyło się bez większych kar. Zachichotał. Do tego matka zazdrościła Draco i jego rodzicom. Z chęcią przeczyta mu fragment, który wspomina jego rodzinę. Na pewno się ucieszy.

Dlatego poklepał Dracona po ramieniu, żeby zwrócić jego uwagę.

– Co jest, Teo?

– Słuchaj. _Edukacja to twój priorytet, twoja przyszłość! Pamiętaj, że nazwisko nie wystarczy, nie jesteśmy Malfoyami! _– starał się naśladować zirytowany głos matki. Pod koniec śmiał się wraz z drugim Ślizgonem.

– Twoja matka jest mistrzynią odpowiedzi! – zaśmiał się.

– O co chodzi? – zainteresowała się Ginny.

Obaj zaśmiali się, potem dołączyła reszta, jednak nie każdy był świadomy, z czego tak się śmiali. Draco nachylił się do dziewczyny.

– Matka Teo znów marudzi, że nie są moją rodziną.

* * *

><p>Cudem wytrwał do końca. Dzień skończył mu się dwoma Wybitnymi z Zaklęć oraz Transmutacji za zadania domowe. Nie miał jednak ochoty na napisanie kolejnego listu do matki, chcąc poprawić jej nastrój zepsuty wcześniejszą oceną, więc po prostu udał się do Wielkiej Sali na kolację. Bardzo zmęczony, usiadł przy stole na zwyczajowym miejscu. Oczywiście, jak się spodziewał, reszta już była. Przewrócił oczami, dosiadając się.<p>

Nawet nie starał się przysłuchiwać całej gadaninie, ponieważ jego oczy wodziły w tę i z powrotem za Parvati, która, chociaż udawała za każdym razem wściekłą, rumieniła się rozkosznie pod tym spojrzeniem. Uwielbiał te rumieńce na miodowej skórze.

– …i wtedy przyszedł Flitwick, nakrywając nas, co nie, Teo? – zakończył z szelmowskim uśmiechem Blaise.

– Co? – zapytał Nott, nie bardzo wiedząc, o co chodzi koledze.

Grupa zaśmiała się z ograniczonego kontaktowania ze światem przez Teodora, jednak Ginny szybko powiedziała z podekscytowaniem:

– Zabini powiedział, że raz spróbowaliście się, hm, przelizać, ale przyłapał was Flitwick.

– Ginewro Weasley! – usłyszeli syczący głos Hermiony. – Wiesz, że zamiast tego… ohydnego słowa mogłaś użyć „całować"? – Wściekła jak osa chciała wstać, jednak przeszkodziła jej Snape'owa dłoń na ramieniu. Zamiast tego, naburmuszyła się, krzyżując ręce na piersi.

– O co chodzi? – spytał spokojnym głosem profesor.

Przy stole zaczęli się przekrzykiwać, starając wytłumaczyć. Tylko Hermiona i Draco dziwili się, że jeszcze nikt nie zauważył poufałych gestów, jakimi obdarzał Severus Granger. A może po prostu nikt nie miał odwagi zapytać wkurzonej (lub wkurzającej) Gryfonki. Severusa się bano bardzo wyraźnie.

Teodor wiedział, że naprawdę powinien poinformować mamę o dwóch W, ale Parvati… No właśnie, Parvati zaśmiecała jego myśli od rana do wieczora, śniła się.

Najbardziej podobała mu się ta część nocy, w której śnił o Parvati.

* * *

><p>Teodor siedział przed kominkiem po turecku. Po chwili dołączyła do niego Parvati.<p>

Ślizgon wiedział, że dziewczyna była cały czas gdzieś blisko, mógł ją wyczuć, jednak dopiero gdy dotknęła jego ramienia, po czym usiadła między jego nogami, czuł się rozluźniony. Zaczął masować jej plecy. Odprężała się powoli za sprawą jego magicznego dotyku, na jej twarz wypłynął błogi wyraz rozleniwienia.

– Nie wiedziałam, że jesteś uzdolnionym masażystą.

Tylko się uśmiechnął.

Przez chwilę ogień w kominku trzaskał, gdy za oknami wył wiatr. Nagle okno otwarło się, zgasiło ogień, do środka wpadł lodowaty wiatr. Parvati zadrżała, kiedy na odsłoniętych ramionach poczuła ten lód. Teodor położył ją delikatnie na dywanie, potem półleżał na niej. Przyłożył na chwilę usta do jej warg, szybko podniósł głowę, patrząc jej psotnie w oczy. Wiedział, że igrał sobie z ogniem, ponieważ on sam był – jak mówił jakiś mugolski znajomy ciotki jego matki – cichą wodą. Jednak nie mógł się powstrzymać przed droczeniem z Parvati.

Po chwili przyciągnęła jego twarz do swojej, aż wreszcie się pocałowali. Ich języki tańczyły własny walc, nie walcząc o dominację. Po prostu upajali się swoją obecnością, nigdy nie mając dosyć. Byli jak nienasyceni sobą wzajemnie.

Nawet nie wiedział, kiedy słodkie pocałunki zmieniły się w dzikie napieranie ust, jęki oraz dyszenie. Nagle po prostu zdał sobie sprawę, że niecierpliwie zdziera z partnerki ubrania, natomiast ona robiła to samo z jego. Czuł jej gorące, chciwe ręce na swojej skórze. I było mu z tym cholernie dobrze.

Uśmiechając się lubieżnie, położył się tak, aby czubek jego penisa znajdował się tuż przy jej wejściu; napierał na nią delikatnie, dając jej odczuć przedsmak tego, co ją czekało. Pocałowawszy Parvati czule, powoli zaczął w nią wchodzić. Syknęła cicho z bólu, jednak po chwili to nieprzyjemne uczucie zamieniło się w rozkosz.

Powoli wchodził w nią i wychodził, uderzając rytmicznie biodrami w jej biodra. Dyszała, wyginała się z rozkoszy, jęczała – Teodor uznał to za niezwykle urocze. Kochając się z nią, patrzył na blask ognia tańczący na jej słodkich wargach. Były tak kusząco rozwarte, a w świetle płomieni ogniście czerwone z dodatkiem złota. Usta prawdziwej Gryfonki. Nie mogąc znieść ani sekundy dłużej, pochylił się, po czym pocałował ją mocno, głęboko. Żeby zapamiętała, do kogo należy.

Zrobił to wszystko z pasją, uwielbieniem, pieszcząc jej ciało, okazując mu miłość.

– Jesteś wspaniały, Teo – wydyszała, po czym zacisnęła powieki, kiedy pchnął wyjątkowo mocno.

Wyszczerzył się.

– I kto to mówi – zamruczał, patrząc jej głęboko w oczy.

Kochali się spokojnie, bez pośpiechu, chcąc przedłużyć tę chwilę do nieskończoności. Teodor mocno wierzył, że są sobie przeznaczeni. Przecież gdyby tak nie było, nie spotkałby ich Realny Sen Łączący, prawda?

Nawet nie potrafiłby dokładniej określić momentu, w którym doszedł. W pewnej chwili był już napięty do granic możliwości, a w następnej przeżywał najlepszy i najdłuższy orgazm, jaki miał w życiu. A było ich kilka.

Pocałował ją mocno, wyszedłszy z niej. Po prostu leżeli obok siebie, wsłuchując się w swoje powoli uspokajające się oddechy. Teo uśmiechnął się z rozleniwieniem, natomiast Parvati ścisnęła jego rękę. Patrzył jej prosto w oczy – jego się śmiały do niej radośnie. Wiedział, że to był to. To z nią będzie dane spędzić mu życie. Przecież inaczej nie miałby wraz z nią Realnego Snu Łączącego. Czuł całym sobą udział magii w ich sparowaniu.

– Nie podobały mi się spojrzenia, jakie rzucali ci Finnigan i Thomas – nachmurzył się.

– Spokojnie, nie podobają mi się. Tylko nic im za to nie rób.

Westchnął – przecież tyle czekał, tak sobie na nich ostrzył różdżkę...

– Jeśli chcesz, spędzimy jutro cały wieczór na kolacji przy świecach – szepnął jej do ucha, pamiętając o radzie Lavender.

Parvati zaśmiała się radośnie, musnęła palcem czubek jego nosa.

– Skoro ci to odpowiada, złotko… – zamruczała.

– Z tobą? – zdziwił się Teodor, na co Parvati wytrzeszczyła oczy; czyżby sobie z niej żartował? – Z tobą zawsze i wszędzie – dokończył z szelmowskim uśmiechem, za co dostał kuksańca.

– Wredny, niewychowany Ślizgon! – warknęła, okładając go w zabawie. Chwilę później została zaatakowana.

Załaskotał ją na śmierć.

* * *

><p>Rano był wypoczęty i szczęśliwy. Dokładnie pamiętał swój sen z Parvati w roli głównej. Nie zdziwił się również, że był zaspokojony jak nigdy dotąd.<p>

Wstał, poszedł się umyć. Gwizdał z radości pod nosem. Wtajemniczeni Ślizgoni rzucali mu złośliwe uśmieszki i pełne zrozumienia spojrzenia, natomiast ci, którzy nie mieli o niczym pojęcia, wyłącznie wzruszali ramionami w rozmowach z przyjaciółmi, kiedy padał temat przeszczęśliwego Notta. Od kiedy zachowywał się, jakby dostał cały świat i jeszcze więcej?

Mógłby odpowiedzieć, że od chwili kiedy dostał Parvati, jednak po co?

* * *

><p>– Lavender… – szepnęła Parvati, budząc koleżankę. Kiedyś były przyjaciółkami. Może… może dałoby się to jakoś odzyskać?<p>

– O, już się do mnie odzywasz? – mruknęła Brown wciąż nieco sennie.

Patil się zarumieniła.

– Wybacz… Chciałam się zapytać cię o radę.

Lavender natychmiast usiadła, a jej oczy błyszczały z podekscytowania. Zaśmiała się na widok miny przyjaciółki; wybaczyła jej zaraz po obrażeniu się, po prostu chciała dać Parvati chwilę odetchnąć.

– No i jak sen? – zapytała Brown. Patil zmarszczyła brwi. – A co, ty nie o tym?

– Nie o to chodzi – zaczęła powoli. – Po prostu… skąd wiesz, na Merlina, że chodziło mi akurat o sen?

Lavender śmiała się jeszcze długo, zanim była w stanie w ogóle cokolwiek z siebie wydusić.

* * *

><p>– Słuchajcie. <em>W Hogwarcie Ślizgoni już żyją w pokoju z Gryfonami. Zastanawiamy się, czy pozostałe dwa domy nie pójdą za nimi. Miłość się między nimi szerzy. To naprawdę piękne. Jesteśmy zdumieni takim obrotem spraw, to oczywiste, jednak zadowoleni. Zbyt długo Gryffindor walczył ze Slytherinem, a teraz się integrują. Możemy tylko im życzyć powodzenia.<em> – Hermiona uśmiechnęła się, składając gazetę. – Skeeter została zawieszona, notkę pisał ktoś inny. Ach, jak tylko Severus wejdzie do sali, ujawnimy się. Co prawda on o tym nie wie, ale Dumbledore już tak. – Zarumieniła się.

– Ten człowiek wie wszystko – stwierdził Harry z szerokim uśmiechem.

– Jasne! – dołączył Ron. – W końcu to Dumbledore, nie? – rzekł, jakby to wszystko tłumaczyło.

A może i tłumaczyło…

– Myślisz, że to dobry pomysł ujawniać się na oczach całej szkoły? – zapytał Draco, gładząc plecy Ginny.

Hermiona mrugnęła do nich.

– Zaufajcie mi – szepnęła tylko.

Teodor pochylił się do ucha Parvati, która siedziała mu na kolanach.

– O co jej chodzi?

– Nie mam pojęcia – odszepnęła dziewczyna.

Po trzech minutach oczekiwania do Wielkiej Sali wszedł Snape. Omiótł wszystkich gburowatym spojrzeniem, na dłużej zatrzymując się na krańcu stołu Ślizgonów.

Hermiona wstała, pobiegła przez salę, po czym rzuciła mu się w ramiona.

– Zostaniesz ojcem! Jestem w ciąży! – krzyknęła radośnie.

Wszyscy w środku zamarli.


End file.
